New Lives
by foreveryourstar
Summary: A continuation of the story Passion, Obsession, Sully and Michaela must learn to accommodate to their new lives as a couple while still learning new lessons from what has occurred before.
1. Chapter 1

The evening light cast a heavenly glow about the homestead in the fall night. Smoke rose from the chimney with the promise of a warmth against the gradually biting cold that attacked their toes in the middle of the night. Walking towards the barn where her brother was tending to the horses, Colleen looked back at the house to ensure that her adopted parents were still in the kitchen. She could see Sully's silhouette behind Michaela's, appearing to be rubbing her shoulders. Content, she walked through the barn door and softly closed it so as it did not latch behind her.

"Matthew?" She called out softly. The bucket of water in hand, she walked towards him.

"Yeah?"

Shuffling her feet a bit uncomfortably, she looked up at him. "Um, well…"

A bit confused as to the behaviour of her sister, Matthew ceased his movements and looked at Colleen curiously. "What?"

"It's about Dr. Mike…" Her voice trailed off.

He looked side to side, waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't, he shook his head a bit and then looked at her pointedly. "What about her?"

"Well," she began. "She's been acting… a bit… odd."

Again, waiting for further elaboration and receiving none, he sighed and put down his rake. "Are ya gonna start makin' sense or what?"

Taking a deep breath, she spoke in a rapid hush. "She ain't been feelin' good in the morning and there are a couple other things but… well…" She stopped and let it out even more quickly. "I think she's pregnant."

The silence in the barn was interrupted only by the stamping of Flash as they stared at one another.

Finally, he spoke.

"What?" His voice cracked a bit and he cleared his throat before trying again. "Pregnant? Just cause she's been ill?"

"Well," Colleen's bright blue eyes looked off to the side and she sighed. "Ya see… her clothes are fittin' her different. And she seems happy for no reason. And she was feelin' sickly before she went off t'Boston…" Her voice trailed off, a bit embarrassed to be discussing this. Not only was it Dr. Mike and Sully, but it was her _brother_.

Shifting uncomfortably, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the ground. "Listen… Colleen…" he sighed. "I reckon it ain't none of our business. So what if she is? We'll get a sister or brother." Grinning a bit, he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Wouldn't be so bad."

She grunted in frustration. "But Matthew! If Dr. Mike's pregnant, everyone's gonna wonder… well… when she got pregnant."

"Some time a few months ago…" he began before stopping and realising what his sister was implying. "Colleen, David is dead. He ain't the Pa. Dr. Mike'd have a big belly if he was. Sully's the Pa."

"Boys." She rolled her eyes. "Matthew, ya fool! People are gonna wonder when Dr. Mike and Sully eloped in the first place."

He stared at her, a bit dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Listen. Dr. Mike is gone 'cause some fool went and kidnapped her after goin' and getting' engaged. Sully and she elope. Couple months later, she's pregnant. They been livin' at the old homestead, but it wasn't ever confirmed!" At this point, she was so distressed that she was crying. Flinching at seeing his sister cry, Matthew stepped forward and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey. What's this about?"

Sniffling a bit, Colleen sighed. "I'm afraid that 'cause people thought what happened with David was kinda fishy… I don't want them t'think Ma's a… that she's one of Hank's girls."

Matthew's brow immediately came together and he reached out for his sister. "Hey. Come one. Folks know she ain't one of Hank's girls. And how d'ya know what people thought 'bout what happened with David?"

Trying to control her emotions, Colleen sighed frustrated and looked up at him. "I heard talkin'. Mr. Bray was talkin' with Hank yesterday and said it seemed strange they hid it. And Hank said it was probably 'cause of her bein' kidnapped. Hank… Hank said…" She tried to forget, wished she had forgotten, but ultimately she revealed to her brother what she had overheard. "Hank said that's 'cause they wanted to hide what could've happened between her and David. And Hank said that they lied to the whole town 'bout it. He even said that she wanted to go with David but changed her mind…" There were so many horrible things that had come from the bartender's wet lips. "And that they weren't really married. Just a lie."

Still rubbing her back, Matthew sighed. He wasn't that shocked. Or shocked at all, when he thought about it. "And if Dr. Mike is pregnant…" his voice trailed off.

"They know it wouldn't be David's. But Hank said it wasn't a real weddin' so he would call them out on it. Or that it would be an excuse 'cause of the baby. Made up the weddin' because she got pregnant."

Sitting down on a bale of hay, Matthew looked up at his sister. "Alright. We don't know if she is pregnant. Might be jumpin' ahead a bit quick. Plus, Miss Olive and Miss Dorothy will keep Loren and Jake in line. Miss Olive makes Jake nearly wet his trousers. But the gossip…" Looking down at his hands, he wished that he could think of something to say to his sister to alleviate her worries, but all she had really done was give him more to think about. "Let's just… we need to know if you're right."

"Right about what?"

"Dr. Mike bein' pregnant."

Brian looked at the wood of the barn that was staring back at him. He had come down because his Ma had told him to retrieve his older siblings for dinner. Quick to agree, he had padded down from the house and heard a couple sentences of their conversation. Specifically, the last couple of sentences.

Pregnant? Was his Ma pregnant? That meant he would get a little brother! Or a little sister! No, a brother. Boys were better. Girls wouldn't go fishing with him. Turning back, he rushed towards the homestead and burst through the front door.

Michaela turned to look at her son as he entered the homestead loudly. Sully was leaning against the counter next to the stove, sipping his coffee, while she stirred the dumplings. Their wedding reception had been the week before. It had been beautiful, with the exception of Hank giving his opinions in the background. Grace's food had been superb and much of the town had seemed genuinely unsurprised and pleased with the union. Unfortunately, those who appeared less than pleased were another story entirely. Three of the women who had been her patients snubbed her while at the mercantile the day before, and she had been about to tell Sully when Brian burst through the door.

"Brian?" Sully asked. He set his coffee down on the counter, preparing to jump into action in case his adopted son came with bad news. "What's wrong?"

A little out of breath, the boy took a few gulps of air and shook his head. "Nothin'."

Both Michaela and Sully looked at him and then each other, as if attempting to figure out what had managed to get their son into such a state.

"What is it?" Michaela tried to ask a different way, turning her attention fully from the finished food and to him.

"I want a brother."

The silence hung in the air as the two adults digested what Brian had just requested. Clearing his throat a bit uncomfortably, Sully lowered himself down a bit and looked a Brian curiously. "What was that?"

"I want a brother," he said again. He looked innocently at them. "I think havin' a brother would be better than havin' a sister. Sisters are girlie and stay clean. Boys are better. I could take him fishin' and I'd be a good big brother!"

Michaela managed to swallow the shock in her throat. "What brought on this request, Brian?"

He suddenly became worried that he wasn't supposed to say anything, considering his Ma and Pa weren't telling him that he was going to get a little brother or sister immediately. Again, he managed to hear something that he wasn't supposed to hear. That took talent, he was certain. Well… darn. "Colleen and Matthew…" He wasn't about to continue.

Michaela looked at Sully and just before they were about to say anything, Colleen and Matthew entered the house. The two older children looked upon the scene before them, feeling as awkward as Sully and Michaela looked. They looked at one another and then to their brother.

"Did Brian do something wrong?" Matthew asked, looking at Colleen and then back at the two adults.

"No…" Michaela wasn't certain how to phrase what had just come to pass.

"I don't see what everyone is fussin' 'bout," he asked innocently. "I just told 'em I wanted a brother."

"What?" Colleen's blue eyes got wide. "What… Brian?"

"Ya said Ma was pregnant!"

That silenced the household and Sully took a deep breath before finally breaking the hush. "Who said yer Ma was pregnant?"

"Colleen."

"I said… well, I said it but I didn't know for sure, Dr. Mike. I mean… it's just… ya… your clothes… and a look…" Colleen grunted in frustration.

Matthew intervened. "Ya look happy. Both ya and Sully do. We were just talkin'… Brian, we gotta talk 'bout yer tendency to listen t'things ya ain't supposed to." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Everyone, let's go sit in the living room." Michaela and Sully went and sat on the wingback chairs while Colleen sat on the floor, Brian jumped onto Sully's lap, and Matthew leaned against the mantle.

"So… am I getting a baby brother?" Brian asked innocently.

Michaela and Sully looked at one another, each of them attempting to gauge what the other was thinking. Should they tell? It wouldn't be a secret for much longer, that was for certain. Grinning, Michaela looked at them and nodded with an escape of laughter from her lips.

"You're pregnant?!" Colleen exclaimed, jumping to hug Michaela while Brian jumped into Sully's arms. Matthew leaned forward to hive his adopted mother a kiss on the cheek before moving to shake Sully's hand, offering congratulations.

"So is it gonna be a boy?" Brian asked.

"No, silly, it's gonna be a girl."

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"What do you think Matthew?" Brian looked up at his older brother. Michaela and Sully watched in amusement, content that their good news had been shared so pleasantly with their family.

"Uhh…" he shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I reckon if ya keep telling her belly what it's gonna have, ya both are gonna end up with what ya want." There. That was neutral enough. He was not about to argue with Brian about having a brother nor Colleen with having a sister. And the eldest sibling knew better than to take sides.

The whole family chuckled at the statement and Brian looked pointedly at Michaela's abdomen. "You really wanna be a boy."

"No, she really wants to be a girl." Colleen interjected.

"Boy!"

"Wait!" Colleen exclaimed. "When are ya due?"

Michaela was pleased the children were taking it so well, and she could see that Sully was equally as pleased. The excitement helped quell any worries that she had that they might be put off by their parents' having a child without the formality of a wedding.

"Around the middle of May," Michaela grinned.

"And Grandma?" Colleen was curious.

"She said she would come as soon as the railroad is complete and capable of bringing her to us."

Brian could not contain his excitement anymore and jumped slightly on Sully's lap. "Grandma's comin'!"

Colleen recalled seeing the marriage certificate on display at the reception. The town had taken it, though the naysayers had raised a brow. Hank insisted it had been a forgery. But Colleen smiled at the fact that Elizabeth seemed to be accepting of the relationship between Michaela and Sully. "I'm glad. Whatcha gonna name her?"

"They're gonna name him Brian Number Two."

"I think that this warrants a celebration… I believe there is the last bit of pie that Grace made the other day. Would you like to assist me in cutting it, Brian?" Michaela stood, though there was a wave of nausea and she held the arm of her chair in support momentarily.

Brian's brow furrowed and he looked at his Ma. Moving towards her, he looked at her, the worry apparent on his face. "Ma? Are ya alright?"

Nodding, she smiled reassuringly. "Yes. The nausea hasn't quite given up on me this time." She looked at Sully's, whose eyes were grave with worry and did nod honestly. "I will just sit and rest."

"I'll get the pie, Dr. Mike," Colleen offered, moving quickly to the kitchen.

"Are ya really alright, Ma?" Brian asked. "You're lettin' us have dessert before support…."

"Yes, Brian. I am fine."

He looked down at his feet awkwardly. "Can ya still hold me?"

Sully caught Michaela's eye, a glimmer of happiness shinning through. Situating herself against the wingback chair, Sully lifted the boy onto her lap where he made himself comfortable.

"Won't be able to do this for very long, huh, Ma?"

"We'll manage, Brian," was Sully's response. n


	2. Chapter 2

Sully looked out at the rising sun over the view before him. In the bed nearby, Michaela slumbered without disturbance. When they had first married, it was rare that she slept soundly. Perhaps it had been due to all the years of catching sleep whenever her patients were giving her time, perhaps it was because she had merely never been born to be a deep sleeper. It had concerned Sully at first, though she had confessed that sleeping with him provoked her to sleep deeper, better.

But with the pregnancy, Michaela slept. Hard, and for a long duration of time. She was always tired. Abigail had been as such during the first few months, catching sleep whenever she could. Sully recalled back to before he and Michaela had gone to Boston, when he found her asleep at her desk, and smiled now at the thought that it hadn't been mere fatigue, but an unknown pregnancy. They were going to be parents.

A father. He was actually going to become a father. How could he have been so lucky? He looked over his shoulder watched her sleep, the copper hair knotted in a braid that hung down the side of her neck. She was snuggled up against his pillows, as if even in her sleep she was attempting to surround herself with his scent, his presence.

The glow of pregnancy radiated from her. The morning sickness concerned him. Abigail had not had an easy pregnancy, and Sully felt guilty for even comparing her pregnancy to Michaela's, but it still concerned him. Hidden fears that he was afraid to share with his wife, that she would die as Abigail had. For every instance of bad that he could compare to Abigail's pregnancy, he became even more worried.

And the town. Clenching his jaw briefly, he regarded her and thought back to the town. Many had supported their union, even in it's unorthodox fashion. But the few that were questioning, poking their nose in – those were the people that made it hard. Not that it would have been easy. And soon, the gossip queens would shout from their pulpits at the barber shop, mercantile and saloon. They would scream and shout and the whole of the world would know what they thought was their concern.

After all, they couldn't hide it for very much longer. Michaela's coat worked some, but her clothes were still fitting tighter. When she was working, she wore the apron, but it couldn't hide everything. She was showing and for every additional bit of skin that came out, Sully thought her even more beautiful and felt his heart swell even more with love and devotion. Even more guilt – he didn't want to feel obligated to hide the pregnancy. He didn't want Michaela to feel as though she had to. They were merely postponing the inevitable.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. She whimpered slightly, but didn't stir. He smiled and crept out of the bedroom. He stopped at Brian's room, hearing his heavy breathing even before he got there and checked on the boy. Still sleeping, an arm draped over a book that he had been reading. Next was Colleen's room, which was closed. He respected her privacy, but still placed an ear to the door. Nothing amiss.

When they were still living at the old homestead, Sully had quickly learned to leave notes for Michaela if he left early. She would worry, he would feel bad, the extra few seconds made the day and night better for everyone. A quick note was scratched on Brian's writing tablet for school and he exited the house with his buckskin jacket wrapped around him.

Wolf greeted him outside, whining happily. "Hey, boy," Sully reached down to give him a pat on the head. "You're gonna have to start sleeping inside, ya know. There's a nice place by the fire for ya." The animal whined and licked his master's hand. "Do ya think you can watch over the place for me?" Another whimper and the animal raced off to the front porch.

Sometime later, before the dew was claimed by the morning sun, Sully's horse came up alongside a teepee at the reservation. Jumping off of his horse, mere moments had passed before Cloud Dancing exited and joined him to breathe in the fresh, crisp morning air.

"This is a good morning," the Indian stated as they looked about.

"Have the spirits told you that?

"No. It is a good morning."

There was a rather comfortable silence between them, despite the fact it was laced with Sully moving a bit more than Cloud Dancing's stoic form.

"There is something that you want to tell me."

Nodding, Sully smiled. "Yeah."

Cloud Dancing did not even bother to contain his grin. He was pleased that his brother had found such happiness in Michaela. There were many times he had seen the expression on Sully's face in people. He remained silent, however, waiting for Sully to share his good news.

"I'm afraid to say the words out loud. That I'll jinx myself if I do. Said them once before… couldn't live through that again. Words like that… they can have power."

Cloud Dancing nodded understandingly. "Sometimes, words only have power because we give them power. Yet not saying the words… the silence can be powerful, too."

Once again, there was a silence between them. Sully fought to swallow his fears, Cloud Dancing's presence helped him find the strength to get through it. Sully thought about Michaela, the strong woman who was also so vulnerable. The one he wanted to protect from all harm. And he thought of the life that she would bring forth into this world.

"Michaela and me are gonna have a baby."

The words slipped from his lips before he realised that he had spoken them. And the words brought forth so much joy, a glimmering reminder of the happiness he had felt when Michael was curling her fingers through his hair in the afterglow of their love making, telling him that she was pregnant. And that fleeting memory made him feel stronger. More confident that maybe, just perhaps, everything would be okay.

"The spirits have blessed you," Cloud Dancing commented, the knowing glint in his eye as he patted Sully on the shoulder. "You will be a good father, as you have been to your other children."

"Michaela is strong…"

"Women who give birth are strong. It is something no man could ever do. Not even the strongest warrior could do give birth." He squeezed Sully's shoulder slightly, attempting to reassure him once more. "You once told me that she is an awfully strong force of nature. I have no doubt that nature will do its part for her."

"The town…"

Somehow, Cloud Dancing knew what Sully's voice left unsaid. "You know the ways of my people. You know what they would say. Your people, however, do not see things the same. And yet, there is still an innocence to be found upon the birth of a child."

"Same result, no matter what." Sully looked at his friend.

"We are not always so different."

Michaela jumped down from the buckboard as Colleen and Brian scrambled out.

"Have a good day at school," she said, reaching down to kiss Brian's cheek and wave farewell to Colleen. "You'll do fine on your exam, I know you will."

"I studied!" Brian proudly exclaimed before grasping the leather strap that held his books together and ran off towards the school house.

"Only he would run _towards_ the school when everyone else wants to run away from it," Colleen smiled. She kissed Michaela's cheek. "I'll see ya after school and help ya clean up the rooms."

"You don't have to do that," Michaela responded. "I can manage."

Moving closer to her adoptive mother, Colleen shook her head. "Dr. Mike? Ya can't push yourself too hard. I gotta watch over ya at the clinic."

"Who told you to do that?" Michaela inquired, rather confused at the insistence from the young woman.

"Who do ya think?" Came a voice from behind them. "Have a good day at school, Colleen."

"Bye Sully!" And she went off towards the school as well.

"Mornin'." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek softly.

She grinned her crooked smile, watching as the passer-by watched them intently. "You weren't there when I woke up this morning. How is Cloud Dancing?"

A bit ashamed for not being there, he nodded. "I needed to see him. He's good, so it Snowbird. They are plannin' on us comin' to visit them end of the week." He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a small pouch. "This is from Cloud Dancing. He says it'll help with the baby."

Michaela could not even be mad at him for telling their friends as she looked at the small pouch. How different her life was here instead of Boston. How different from a year ago. "I will thank him. Did you eat?"

"No, did you?"

"Yes, but I am ready for more food."

Sully could not hide his laughter as he reached for her hand and guided her behind the clinic towards the café.

Loren and Jake were sitting down for their morning coffee as the couple arrived.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't the newly weds." Jake smirked

"Not so newly," entered Hank. They were shocked he had managed to be awake so early, but they didn't comment as Grace brought over a cup of coffee.

"You're just jealous," Grace responded before turning her attention to the couple. "Now, what are y'all havin? And don't mind them. I ordered a professional band to bring some music in. Instead," her voice dropped and became deadpan. "They sent them."

"Yeah, Michaela. Whatcha havin'?" Hank sneered.

Loren set down his cup and looked at Hank. "Now, play nice, Hank. No needing any words from you."

"I think ya should've married the Andrew guy. Or was his name David? Marry your first fiancé. Ain't that a little bit of a hypocrite?"

Grace fumed. "You keep your mouth shut, Hank, or you can get out of my café!"

"I was just leavin'." Hank stood up, his eyes flashing at Michaela while he moved to walk away. "Company ain't to my likin'."

"Your company is never to anyone's liking," Grace rolled her eyes.

Michaela sat next to Sully, her hands folded together on the table before her. Every inch of self restraint had been called forth to prevent her from jumping on him, her impatience made worse by the hunger and the pregnancy. Her coat was hiding the growing bump, even has Hank threw insults at her.

Hiding. They were hiding. Hiding everything. Hiding their marriage, hiding their pregnancy, hiding the fact that they were happy.

"One breakfast," Sully ordered, fuming but maintaining his composure as he watched his wife thinking precisely what had been running through his own mind.

"And what would ya like, Dr. Mike?"

Clearing her throat, Michaela looked up at Grace. "Do you still have some pie from last night?"

"Yeah, we do. Not bad in the morning." Grace giggled, thinking that the doctor was joking.

"I will take a full breakfast, double the biscuits and gravy, and a slice of pie."

The Cajun stared at the doctor in complete shock. So did Jake and Loren. And Sully.

"What was that, Dr. Mike?" Grace asked once again.

"A full breakfast, double the biscuits and gravy, and a slice of pie. And pickles on the side, if you please, Grace."

Looking at Sully, who remained stoically amused, she cleared her throat. "Did ya not eat last night?"

"Ya sound like you're eatin' for two!" Jake joked, amused at his josh and assuming it to be false.

She rose her head, her hands clutching each other and the multicoloured eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I am."

Silence took over the café.

"You're what?"

"I am. I am eating for two."

Graces face went from shock to a look of complete and utter happiness. "Oh mercy me!" Her pitch went up. "I'll get right on that Dr. Mike! Oh, Lord bless us! A baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey folks, I'm sorry there has been such a delay in getting this up. I had to move twice in two weeks, one of them back over the Atlantic and it was an ugly, stressful thing. But I'm back now and I'm sorry for the delay._

"Pregnant?" Hank stared in complete and utter shock at Loren in the middle of the Saloon. "Well, if it ain't beautiful music to my ears. The High and Mighty Michaela is carryin' a child o'sin."

"They're married, Hank." Jake proceeded to point out what he considered to be the blatantly obvious point.

"Sure they are. And how far along would you say the good doctor is?" The bartender took a swig of his undiluted whiskey.

Loren sighed. "She looks pregnant, if yer lookin' for it."

"Which we are." Hank held up a shot glass. "A toast! To my winning the bet! Pay up, folks."

There was grumbling from the few petitioners that preferred to waste away their midday in the less than pleasant aura of the saloon. The sound of money chinking together was glorious music to Hank's ears and he turned to look at Jake and Loren with more interest. "Shame she went and confessed it after I left."

"I don't see why it matters," Loren seemingly pouted. He remembered Brian's words about the doctor having been taken by her former fiancé. Of course he had shared such information, on accident, with his two other counterparts, but he had been afflicted with a bad taste in his mouth ever since. He was happy that his former son-in-law managed to make someone happy. Though he had been suffering from an uneasy stomach when he thought about what had happened to his daughter and then thought about Dr. Mike.

He wasn't certain that Sully could survive such a pain once more. And if he chose to be honest with himself, he wasn't certain that _he_ could suffer through losing the good doctor.

"Dammit, Loren," Hank sighed impatiently. "She and Sully were experiencing, ah… pleasures of the flesh before marriage. Maybe she's human after all."

"But they was married a long time ago!" Loren contested. He was walking a fine line in his defence of Dr. Mike, and he found that he didn't care. "They eloped! Couples do that all the time, Hank!"

"But it's Michaela!"

"And it ain't a mistake!"

The older man's face was bright red with anger at this point, losing his patience with his friend. While he would have preferred to heckle as they could, he felt a strange form of protectiveness over the now-pregnant woman.

Hank was more than taken aback at Loren's strange behaviour, his brow coming together in surprise as Jake sipped his alcohol impartially.

Speaking slowly, pretending he was doing so for the elder man's hearing benefit but also to enjoy mocking him, Hank spoke. "They didn't go and tell nobody, did they? Kept it hidden after she was sportin' a new dress accessory. I don't think they did elope. I think it's a lie. I think they knew what they was doin'… but forgot about what my girls are smart enough to remember. So they made it up."

There were no words spoken as Hank stared at them. Brian told him they had eloped. That the couple had been quite honest about it with the children. And Hank calling Brian a liar left Loren feeling angry. Standing up, the store keeper turned and left the saloon, heading straight towards the clinic across the road.

Michaela raised her head at the sound of the bell ringing for the clinic. She was not anticipating any patients for a few hours and was currently on her hands and knees, scrubbing the lovely spill. Her last patient was a dear little boy but horribly clumsy. And the broken glass managed to get under the bed and the cupboard. Leaning back, she rolled her neck and yawned before calling out.

"Come in!"

Loren entered and smiled down at Michaela. "Afternoon, Dr. Mike." He examined her, watching her sit on the floor. "Whatcha doin' down there?"

"Cleaning a spill, that is all. What can I help you with, Loren?"

Whatever Michaela was expecting, she was not anticipating the fact that Loren would walk over to her, kneel down, and start helping her clean up the mess.

"Loren?" She did not want to appear ungrateful, but she was confused at the action.

"Just don't think ya need to be exerting yourself too much in your… condition."

He was so funny and awkward that Michaela could not even bring herself to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable with the discussion. Smiling, she stood up and winced at the pain in her knees from the weight against the wooden floor.

"It is not necessary, Loren. But I thank you. Now, is everything alright?"

Nodding, Loren used the bed to stand up and placed his hands in the pocket of his vest. "Well, ya know… just concerned 'bout ya. I know that the last several months ain't been easy on ya. Brian told me what happened. He's told me a lot. More than I've let on." He let the words settle, hoping the doctor would catch his meaning.

"Oh." Michaela nodded and looked down, her fingers rocking the ring back and forth on her fourth finger. "I assure you, Loren. Everything is fine."

"And listen… I don't want ya to be worrying too much 'bout Hank…" His voice trailed off uncomfortably.

Michaela folded her hands in front of her, smiling and nodding. "I do try to keep him out of my mind…" And she sighed a bit. Loren looked at her, wondering if she wasn't having one of the mood swings that no husband ever forgot when it came to a pregnancy.

"Dr. Mike?" _Please don't let her cry. I ain't up to dealin' with a cryin' woman._

"I am worried… about my patients." There was a hesitation in her voice as she looked upon the man that had served as the grandfather for Brian and a father figure for her during much of her time in Colorado Springs. Yet, despite the affection she felt for the gruff man, she could not bring herself to articulate her fears. The fear that her patients would see her as Hank wanted the town to see her.

Loren nodded and looked down at the floor. "Ya know, people can be pretty cruel. It ain't right or fair. And there are some people who think the world of everyone that they meet. Can't see the bad in nobody." He gave a bitter grin. "Just remember that some people ain't gonna like ya, no matter what ya do. Save their life, save their children, heck. It ain't easy to say this, Dr. Mike, but… not everyone can like ya."

She nodded, the emotions of her pregnancy playing slightly against her and she bit her lip to hold in the emotion. Of course Loren was correct. Of course he was telling the truth. But the truth can be a bitter pill to swallow and she was grateful that he was making such a gentle attempt for her. There were people in the town that had never liked her, not matter what she did. She was too opinionated, bull-headed, too different from their provincial lifestyle.

"Ya just gotta think that what ya did was right."

His words struck a chord with her. She had believed such a thing; just merely lost sight of the fact that she did not feel guilt for her actions and that she shouldn't. Of course, she could never please everyone. Her mother and all her sisters but Rebecca were examples of that.

"Just hold your head up and stand firm as ya did with the injuns. And with every other foolish thing that ya ever got yourself involved in." The gruff exterior had returned.

Michaela cracked a smile at the final comment and nodded. "Thank you, Loren."

The shopkeeper turned to leave and had his hand upon the handle of the door before he turned once more.

"Dr. Mike?"

"Yes, Loren?"

"I got some catalogues ya can look through for some baby clothes."

The smile touched the corners of her eyes as she nodded. "Thank you." Two simple words which articulated their meaning on multiple levels.

"Dorothy'll be wantin' t'see ya soon, too. She'll be as excited as a fox in a hen house when she gets back from Manitou and hears about this."

-----------------------------------------------------

Michaela sighed as she opened the front door to the homestead and walked towards the barn. Loren's conversation earlier in the day had alleviated some of her fears. Unfortunately, it did not alleviate the fatigue that was claiming her.

The soft roundness of her abdomen constantly distracted her. She was larger than she had anticipated to be at this point, but one of the patients from the clinic informed her that it meant she was carrying a girl. Unsure of how much stock she put forth into such old wives tales, the prospect of having the female child that Sully had so tenderly spoken of before their union made her happy. Whether a boy or a girl, she did not mind either, as long as the child was healthy. But she could see Sully becoming the overprotective father. The one that he already really was, truly, but with a small little girl with beautiful eyes to bounce on his knee and hold against his chest as he rocked her to sleep. Smiling at the image, she continued her trek out the door.

Heading towards the store house, Michaela's reverie was broken by a sound from the barn. She figured that it was Sully, home early from the work he was doing for the Indian Affairs office, and she eagerly headed towards the barn to find him.

"Sully?" she called out, the empty basket that had been hooked in her right arm set upon one of the barrels right outside the door. She furrowed her brown when she saw that Sully, nor his horse, were ready to be found. "Sully, are you in here?"

There was no sound.

Deciding that it had been Flash or another animal, she shook it off and left the barn. Her hand reached for the basket that had been resting on the barrel but it wasn't there. Obviously confused, she looked down on the ground to see if it had fallen off.

That was when she heard the sound of feet behind her.

"Sully?" She turned to face her husband but nearly blanched in shock at who was standing behind her.

"Good afternoon, Michaela."

There were a few moments of silence as she attempted to breathe and convey some form of manners to the unexpected guest.

"Mr. Lodge. What a surprise."

"I know, isn't it? I was thinking of branching off away from my father and then I recalled that you were settled here in Colorado Springs. Untouched territory. I could hardly deny such an opportunity." Never before had Michaela seen a man rub his hands together in seeming greed, but she saw it then. "I also came to the conclusion that since you managed to find yourself here, a proper Boston woman, then it could not be so far away from civilised people…"

It was then that he saw her manner of dress, which was significantly more simple than what he had last seen her in. The shock had not been hidden and he stared in confusion. "Working on your… homestead?" He finally managed to say.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Lodge?" It wasn't that Michaela wanted to be rude, but the fact of the matter was that she was uncertain as to what this man that she had met a while ago was doing on her homestead and sneaking up on her. She placed her hand protectively over her abdomen and waited for a response.

"I had heard that you lived out here. Inquired into town. I thought perhaps I could request your assistance in settling in Colorado Springs. And then I saw what a beautiful home that you had. Whomever did you get to build it?"

Still taken aback by his presence and slightly confused as to what precisely he wanted, she closed her eyes and eventually managed to answer him. "My husband. He built it."

"You're kidding," Preston seemed genuinely impressed and began to walk towards the house. "With help? No? How incredible. The workmanship is phenomenal. I will have to discuss with him building one similar. Larger, of course. Much larger. But it is quaint. The inside…" Preston began to move towards the steps that led to the front door.

The sound of an approaching horse caught Michaela's attention and she was relieved to see the wavy hair flying behind him, Wolf running ahead. Wolf took one look and sniff at Preston and immediately growled. Sully had not seen the man at first and moved to dismount before reaching to embrace Michaela. When she was so stiff, he furrowed his brow and finally saw what had made her feel so uncomfortable.

Preston, on the other hand, was not shocked by the mere arrival of Byron Sully, but rather the dress of the man. Granted, Preston had little faith in him while in Boston, but there had been a nice tailor to his suits so the banker assumed that he was just an eccentric. As it was, the man before him was wearing buckskin trousers and a shirt that was dirty from his work. As taken aback as Sully was to his appearance, he cleared his throat and moved towards the couple.

"Mr. Sully," he attempted to be cordial, but one could see that it was forced. "I was just discussing with Michaela about you building a house for me based upon your own, on a grander scale."

Now Sully could be as confused as Michaela. A protective arm went behind her back as his other hand moved to her stomach. His foot furthest away stepped towards her, all physical language dictating that he was between her and the man before them. Consequently, particularly after Preston spoke her name once more, Michaela permitted it.

"I built this house for my family." That was his reply.

"I would pay you well."

Sully hated money and the discussion of it. "I don't build houses." He wondered where Preston's well to do manners were, as the man had not even offered his hand to shake. Not that Sully minded, but he was curious.

"Well," Preston finally managed to gain insight that the couple was uncomfortable with his presence, though he rather liked the idea of them being as such due to his being there. Tipping his hat, he nodded. "It was wonderful seeing you. We will be seeing much of each other as I will be staying. Good day, Michaela." He walked towards the side of the property where his horse was tethered and Sully and Michaela watched silently. It was only then that Preston noticed the slight bulge of her abdomen and seated upon his horse, he stared at them for a few moments, digesting this new speculation, before taking off.

Finally breaking the silence, Sully looked at her. "What was that all about?"

She shook her head, placing her arm along his back and letting out a breath of air she hadn't been aware that she was hiding. "I have no idea. I thought you were in the barn and he came up…" She trailed off.

"Did he…" He couldn't say hurt, as she was obviously not injured. "Um… Did ya…"

Saving him, she shook her head. "Just made me feel uncomfortable. It was quite strange."

He nodded and guided her towards the house. "Brought ya pickles. And apples for pie."

"Good," the awkwardness of the encounter rapidly becoming a forgotten thought as the prospect of food was brought before her. However, Sully looked over his shoulder and he couldn't help but feel that the posh man who had forced his way into their lives was hardly an innocent coincidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake could not stop himself from rolling his eyes while looking at the great Boston banker went on about how fantastic the business was going to be for the town. As mayor, of course, he knew that he should be supportive of the town growing. After all, the railroad and whatnot. But still. Jake was pretty sure that this man had more crap coming out of him than Ol' Harrison's flock of cattle. He was too friendly; his smile too broad and over exaggerated. And he looked too… clean for Colorado Springs. Regardless, the mayor stood by and listened, pretending to understand the technical aspects and pretending to be interested in the non-technical parts. Finally the group departed and Jake began to meander back to the barber shop.

"He's sure got some fancy pants," came a quiet voice behind.

"Yeah. He's from Boston." Jake smirked as Hank joined his side.

"Boston? Another one? What are they, rabbits?" He shook his long hair and took a swig of whiskey from the flask, sighing through his nostrils a bit. "I have had enough of people from Boston…"

"Oh, shove it, Hank. Everyone knows ya don't hate Dr. Mike. Yer just angry that you weren't formally invited to the reception. They didn't exactly send out invitations all formally."

"This don't bother you none?"

He shrugged. "They're married. She's saved my life. She's saved yours, too, ya ass. So what if they eloped? It's not like they was gonna hide it forever."

"Just until there was another Sully on the way," Hank interpreted. "She's actin' like a hypocrite!"

Jake could not honestly get riled up about this, and he laughed, shaking his head. Until a voice came up from behind them.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

The banker.

"Our good doctor and her husband are expectin' their first child, s'all." Jake announced.

"Michaela?"

Hank shot up at this. Only two other men managed to get away with calling her that. Sully and himself. Not this weird foreigner that looked as though he had something up his backside.

"Yeah," Hank replied gruffly.

"I was under the impression that they were quite recently married, but I will make an effort to extend a congratulations to them."

"They had their reception when they got back from Boston. But they had eloped before then." Jake mentioned casually. Hank watched the calculating look in the banker's eyes. Either he was a danger and a threat or a new fun chew toy, he couldn't decide which.

"Eloped?" His eyebrows went up in surprise. "I never would have thought that a woman of Michaela's breeding would… well… elope!"

"It's a cock and bull story," Hank interjected, curious to see what the banker would do with his take on it. "They had the reception for their 'elopement' right when she was barely started showing the kid. So have to be a bit curious as to the timin'."

"Is that so?" Preston looked around, as if he would find inspiration in the mud, or that pile of dung on the ground before abruptly clearing his throat and looking back at Hank. "I hadn't realised that they were so… yes, well. How interesting. I was rather curious about… her husband's… attire when I saw them."

"Ya mean how Sully dresses like an injun? Yeah, he does that." Jake shrugged

"Intentionally?"

Jake gave a nod of confirmation. "He's an injun lover."

There was another visible shock for the banker. "You mean to tell me that Beacon Hill Michaela Quinn married a man who dresses like a heathen?"

"Eloped. Don't mean much for marriage," Hank took a puff his cigar.

"Voluntarily?"

Hank stared at him as though this was possibly the stupidest question asked. "Uh, yeah?"

"Thank you, gentlemen. I would like to see you tomorrow, Mayor Slicker. I have something to propose for you."

---------------------------------------------

Sully walked into the house, shrugging his coat off of his shoulders as he tried to shake off the cold from the night. "Michaela?"

"In the kitchen!" She called out, turning her attention back to pans in front of her. She was making stew, which was something she actually could make, with the help of Colleen's recipe. "I'm making dinner."

He smiled and tried to keep back any comment about her cooking skills as he walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her growing figure. "Hey."

"Hello," she smiled. She gasped suddenly and then giggled a bit.

That was certainly not the reaction he was going for. "What?" he couldn't help but ask, pulling away from her though smiling at seeing her happiness radiate from her easily.

"Here," she reached for his hand and placed it against her stomach.

He waited and suddenly he felt a strange sensation under the palm of his hand. He had felt it before, on Abigail. "It's movin'!" he exclaimed, his eyes alight.

"Yes," she smiled and reached up to push a lock of his hair behind his ear. "He's been rather eager today. I didn't know she was moving, I thought it something else. But then I felt for certain that it was movement."

He lowered himself to his knees before her and placed his ear against her stomach. Curling her fingers over his hair, he felt perfectly content just then. Warm and safe with his wife in his arms, her body changing beautifully to accommodate the shape of their child. How could one be happier?

"Hey, little one."

"Would you go get me my bag?" She smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, just get me my bag, please?" Her eyes twinkled and he quickly went to retrieve the black bag before handing it to her. She made her way to chairs in the dining room and sat down, reaching for his hand and guiding him to his knees before her. Her stethoscope was pulled out and she placed it to her ears before searching for a particularly point on the abdomen. Smiling, she handed him the ear piece and indicated for him to put it on.

He complied and there was a sound of rushing water that fluttered in his ears. He eventually realised that it wasn't rushing water, it was something else.

"What is that?"

She waited a moment before responding. "Heartbeat."

His fascination made her heart beat so lovingly that she nearly cried from happiness. He kissed the fabric over her dress and made himself comfortable, rubbing her stomach and listening.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to stir the stew."

"Uh-huh."

He didn't move. She rolled her eyes in play before gently pulling his face away from her stomach. "That does involve me standing up."

"I got it. You stay there."

"I'm perfectly capable…" She began.

"Yeah. And I'm perfectly wantin' to spoil my wife."

It would be futile, she knew, so she remained seated as Sully began to rush around to tend to the stew.

"Everything is goin' well, right?"

"Hmm?" She idly listened before attempting to formulate an answer. "Oh, yes. The new coat of paint on the clinic was a good idea. I will have to thank Matthew again for recommending it. And they are planning a late spring wedding. May, I believe."

Lifting the spoon to taste, Sully sniffed and had to admit that the food was a bit edible and actually good. "I was talkin' 'bout the pregnancy."

"Oh," she said. "Yes. Just…"

The last word perked his ears up and he looked at her. "Just what?"

"Just a bit more weight gain than I should have, I suspect. Then again, every woman does gain it differently… I just…"

Turning back towards her completely, he walked back into the dining area and placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Hey. You're always beautiful to me."

"Even when I'm huge and fat and ugly?"

He grinned. "Even when you're pregnant, beautiful, and radiant."

---------------------------------------------------

Preston was making a great commotion outside of Jake's barbershop. Michaela had heard something going on outside, but did not investigate until she was doing looking over Mr. Gunthrie's remaining symptoms.

"You are feeling better, though. And your throat is healing quite nicely," Michaela said with a smile.

"I'm feelin' much better, Dr. Mike. Thank ya for seein' me."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, Mr. Gunthrie."

He smiled his goofy grin and indicated to her stomach. "How is the little one doin'? My wife says she reckons ya carryin' a girl!"

She gave a small laugh and nodded. "We are doing quite well. Thank you, Mr. Gunthrie. And tell your wife 'thank you', too."

"Much obliged, Dr. Mike." He reached into his pocket and gave her a couple coins. "If ya stop by the homestead tonight, we got some chickens for ya. We ended up keepin' more than we could keep up!"

She nodded and agreed before showing him to the door. "What is all of that commotion?" she wondered aloud.

"Not too sure. Gonna go check it out." Mr. Gunthrie said and began to walk towards the barbershop. Reaching for her coat against the biting cold, Michaela began to follow him and saw Sully standing on the outskirts of the crowd.

"This money will bring great changes to Colorado Springs…" Preston was saying.

Reaching his side, he placed a protective arm over her and she looked upon him with questioning eyes. "Lodge wants to give the town a lotta money."

Immediately her brow furrowed. She knew what Sully would think about it. How money made men greedy. But she agreed with this sentiment as she heard promises of great things to coincide with the arrival of the railroad and how men were being promised a fortune from Preston.

"You can own your own business! Set your own hours! And my bank will loan you the money you need to start these endeavours! And the money that I will donate to the town will help ensure your success!"

Unable to keep her mouth shut, Michaela spoke. "And just what do you intend for the town to do with this money?"

"I have already laid out a plan…"

"Shouldn't the town decide?" She said confidently. "If you are being so kind as to donate money to the town, then it should be the town council that determines what the town does with it. Not you, Mr. Lodge."

"The town council?" He stared at her.

"Yes. As a member of the town council, I propose a meeting."

"You're a member of the town council?"

"Yes."

Preston couldn't resist. "I would think that only upstanding citizens would be apart of such a council. Not women… such as yourself, with fluctuating morals."

That was enough for Sully to see red. He began to walk towards the banker when he felt Michaela's hand upon his arm.

"Don't, Sully." She turned her attention back to Preston. "I was not aware that my morals were being called into question, Mr. Lodge."

Hank poked his head out and paid attention with idle curiosity until the banker put his attention towards Michaela. That was when whatever he was feeling just didn't settle right. Of course he heckled Michaela. But he wasn't keen on someone else doing it, and he was not impressed by where these accusations were going. It showed that the banker had too much sway over the people of the town, power which was better suited to their local bartender.

"Perhaps they should be." He smirked. "I am certain that the whole town would love the details of your supposed elopement to your rugged mountain man. Did a lion perform the ceremony? Or a bear? And when is your baby shower, Michaela? I would love to personally provide you with buckskin diapers."

Michaela went blanche with shock, regarding the man with a shocked disgust. She almost said something but then a horse bucked near Robert E's. The men focused on cornering and restraining the animal and it seemed all focus was lost from the doctor and her husband. But as the crowd settled down and Preston made his way back to the boarding house, Michaela looked up and saw many of the faces in the crowd that had smiled for her once before suddenly averting their eyes at the doctor's gaze.

_-----_

_Author's Note: Sorry guys, it's taking longer to settle in than I anticipated. I'll try and be better from now on. _


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks had somehow managed to be worse than her first few at the new frontier. Back then, she had the distractions. Attempting to learn the geography, the people, the new way of life that was the antithesis of her home back in Boston. But now, Michaela knew every tree, every person; and knew every face that refused to meet her gaze when she walked through the town.

Reactions had been immediate. Though hardly every person conceded to Preston's accusations, a good number did and even one managed to pinch Michaela's heart. Every time a gaze was averted, or a hand raised to cover a whispering mouth, the doctor felt the strangest emotion she had ever come to face.

Michaela was not ashamed. But she was ashamed that she felt no humiliation, no indignity for their elopement. In her heart, she knew that she was right. That they were right. But holding one's resolve in front of such pressure was becoming more difficult with each passing day. Citizens that she had never shared more than a friendly passing with now scorned her.

The never ending support from Sully humbled her. Of course, he was more free in such things. They did not bother him as much as his propriety bred wife. But he was there for her every moment that he could be. When that raised chin and stiff upper lip began to dip and tremble, he was there to help her suffer through the extreme emotions of her pregnancy that were only heightened by added stress from the town. In the privacy of their bedroom, the recovery rooms of the clinic, he held her as she cried. Rubbed her back, caressed her face, and reassured her that it would be alright. That sometime soon, the people of the town would see the truth of the facts. That they were being misguided.

"_Don't worry, Michaela," he had said, her body spooned against his chest as she laid over his lap on their intricately carved bed. His large hands combed through her honey coloured hair in a soothing motion. _

"_But Sully," she breathed, the tears creeping down her cheeks. "Half of them won't look at me anymore. And did you see how Mrs. Harris looked at me as we entered the church this morning? I know that sound came from her. And I know that sound. Mother…" Her voice trailed off._

"_I know she did it. She ain't right, Michaela. None of them are. Ya know that."_

_She clung to him and permitted herself to cry once more. It was hard to see her like this, despite the fact that in her vulnerable state he could protect her. Maybe that was why it was so hard. Not only was she vulnerable but he had to protect her. Who else would?_

"_Don't worry, Michaela. It ain't good for you or the baby."_

"_The baby," she whispered. "I'm huge. I'm enormous, Sully."_

"_You're beautiful."_

"_A barn is smaller than me."_

"_You're prettier and smaller than a barn," he said with a smile. "Prettiest woman I ever saw."_

_She forced a smile and placed her hands upon her growing abdomen. She felt the kick beneath and could not help but beam at the sensation. _

"_Thank you."_

---------------------------------------

Sully looked around the street, his hair catching the small breeze that weaved it's way through the buildings. He noticed Preston Lodge working on the building which was going to become his bank and could not prevent the tightening of his jaw in response. Poor Michaela. Lodge made it worse. He had tried to reason with the man once but had quickly learned that it was futile. He had been concerned for her health and had commented on it often. Shaking his head, he walked towards the mercantile.

"Afternoon, Sully," Loren greeted him with a nod of his head. Sully smiled lightly and nodded in appreciation for the genuine welcome from his former father-in-law.

"Afternoon, Loren. How are ya?"

Loren nodded. "Doin' fine, doin' fine. How about you?"

"Can't complain."

Pulling out one of his catalogues, Loren indicated for Sully to come over. "Thought ya might be able to convince Dr. Mike to come over and look at this. New catalogue with some baby stuff. Figured ya might need to do an order soon."

There was truth to that sentiment and Sully nodded. "Not quite yet." He smiled wistfully. "But soon."

"Sooner than you might be thinkin'."

"What do you mean?" Sully looked at him curiously, rather confused at what the man was getting at.

"She looks further along than Dorothy says she is." Loren almost told him to remember Abigail's pregnancy but refrained from speaking the words. There was no point in bringing up the bitter subject among the man's rare happiness. "Just figured ya might want to be prepared." There was a polite silence. "How are ya two holdin' up?"

He understood the question without further clarification and he shifted uncomfortably. They were alone in the store, the mid afternoon lag holding claim on any prospective business. Sully wouldn't admit to it, but he timed it for that purpose.

"We're… doin' alright."

"You know, Sully. It ain't sittin' right with us. Not what that... fancy banker fella is goin' on about. You two ain't done nothing wrong. And that's the truth."

Sully couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the man. But the fact of the matter was that neither were exceptionally good at demonstrating such emotions between them and Sully merely nodded in Thanks. Loren nodded in return.

"What else is new in town?"

Loren rocked on his feet, his face betraying the emotions of disgust. "Well, that banker fella. _Preston,_" He spoke the name with a bitterness that Sully supposed even surpassed how Loren had spoken his own name upon his marriage to Abigail. "He reckons that with Dr. Mike bein'...uhh... can't quite remember the words. But because of that cock and bull story that he elaborated better than a dime novel, he has it in his head that he can take her place on the town council."

"What?" Sully looked back a bit shocked. "He can't just decide that."

"He's tryin' to get the town to support him in the process."

"What does the Reverend think? Or Jake?"

"Aw, you know the Reverend. He can't make a decision on everything. Should have been a politician! He talks about casting the first stone then upholding the morality of the town. I figure he don't know what he thinks and just wants people to think that he does."

Sully tried not to smile at the fickleness that the Reverend had been feeling about the whole of this situation.

"And Jake is... well... he ain't as acceptin' of the idea as I thought he would be."

"Really?" He was shocked.

"Probably because it's the banker fella, no offense to Dr. Mike. He keeps saying that now ain't the best time to talk about it."

Sully nodded and held up an apple that he had brought in from the outside bins. "Then we won't tell her just yet. I'm here to settle the last of the debt. Figured I would take one of these to Michaela."

"No charge for the apple," Loren smiled and brought out the book that kept the accounts. Sully looked at the total and gave Loren the amount from the pocket of his buckskin trousers. "Has she been havin' any cravin's yet?"

Sully looked at him, nodding, recalling what she had been craving. "Apple pie and pickles. Sausage and applesauce with cheese. And last night, she said she wanted lemonade mixed in with strawberry jam on slices of pork roast."

Not that Loren tried, but he could not hide his disgust. "Maude... I remember she would pour heated coffee and chocolate over her corn."

The mountain man chuckled, nodding as he saw some people start to sneak into the store. "Much obliged, Loren."

"Sully?" Loren smiled when he turned to look at him. "Grab a couple more apples for Dr. Mike."

"Thanks Loren."

-------------------------

Michaela yawned as her eyes opened to find the afternoon light streaming through the window. Had she honestly fallen asleep at her desk? She brushed her fingertips over her face and felt the creases from her shirt that had imprinted onto her skin and she groaned. Never before had she taken into consideration how incredibly exhausted pregnancy could make you. But, the random bouts of fatigue aside, she was feeling quite well; despite the fact that Sully was worried about her work load. She felt as if she had no choice. Indeed, she hadn't! She could hardly leave Jake to watch over the town's medical needs. And while Colleen was progressing beautifully, the female doctor felt reluctant to give up her full breadth of hours just yet.

Now, what had woken her up? She looked around and heard the sound of someone moving outside. Before she had the chance to rub the fatigue out of her eyes, she heard a knock.

"Michaela?"

It was Sully.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

His hand was behind his back and after closing the door, he kneeled beside her.

"Ya sleepin' again?"

She brushed it off quickly. "It's quite alright, Sully. I am allowed to be tired." Cupping his face, she smiled softly.

"Here," the apple was placed on her desk. "Loren sent it for the baby."

The fatigue still present, Michaela closed her eyes and nodded.

"Why don't I take ya home? Ya look like you could use some rest."

"No, it's quite alright. What if someone needs me? I have to..." She stopped speaking when the concern in her husband's eyes became more than obvious in his eyes. "What?"

"I reckon ya have t'take care of yourself first, Michaela." He looked down and gripped her hand, squeezing it. "I don't want to... I can't..."

"Can't what?" she whispered.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't." His voice was so quiet that she wasn't certain at first if he had truly spoken. Pursing her lips together, she nodded.

"I'll go home."  
---------------------------------------

"That is precisely my point, gentlemen," Preston continued several days later. He was in the town square, a few men listening to his prattle. Much to Michaela's surprise as the wagon pulled up, some of the women were listening though they did not appear to be supporting what the banker was saying.

"I don't think I agree, Lodge!" One of the men called out. He was a good patient of Michaela's and as Matthew helped her down, she stared with her ingrained curiosity. Sully was out today, helping Cloud Dancing with something. Michaela was expecting Dr. Bernard on the morning stage to examine her for a routine check up, hence the early arrival into town. Brian looked irritated with the going ons before them and slipped out towards the church while Colleen and Matthew remained close to their adopted mother. The protective need inherent to them both was heightened by the pregnancy and the rumours aflame in the town. There were a few spectators that were pretending not to listen. Jake and Hank were nearby, Hank smoking his cigar as Jake looked on the man, though hardly amused. There were whispers going through the crowd and Michaela heard them. Preston was proposing a reelection of the council due to the "moral displays" of "one of it's members."

It did not take a medical degree to understand what he was referring to. The arguments, shouts and general conversation continued for several minutes as Preston relished in the attention.

"Come now, gentlemen," he smirked at Michaela's arrival, the rat-like grin consuming his face. "I think even Michaela would agree. She has demonstrated less than... appropriate behaviour."

"I was not aware of the fact that the integrity of my character was being called into question." Her anger was barely contained over the slightly less than cool facade.

"I believe that it should be. Your actions demonstrate a weakness in our town."

The anger within Michaela could not be denied, her face contorting beyond comprehension. But Preston did not seem to care.

"It's not a complete surprise. Hank's girls are across the street..."

Hank Lawson threw down his cigar, everyone so shocked that they did not notice him stride towards the man.

---------------------------------------

Brian threw a rock at nothing as he walked towards the church, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Is everything alright, Brian?" It was the Reverend.

"Yeah." He paused. "No."

"Sometimes, it can help to talk about it." He kneeled in front of Brian and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

The little boy rocked back and forth for several moments. He was trying to figure out how to ask the question. It could be a silly question. Maybe you weren't supposed to ask it. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked at the man.

"What was Adam and Eve's weddin' like?"

That was not what Reverend Johnson expected. The shock on his face was obvious as he opened his mouth several times before closing it. "Ah, well, what?"

"I figure everyone's mad 'cause Ma and Sully didn't have a big fancy weddin'. And I don't get why since... well... Adam and Eve? They didn't have a weddin'! There wasn't a reverend, right? Unless the cow was the reverend. And they didn't have a big white dress and a fancy piece of paper. They didn't even have clothes!" He thought for a moment. "Did they even have paper?"

The childlike innocence took the reverend aback and yet he could not deny the wisdom to be found there. He looked down at thought about the actions over the last month or so. As Michaela's waistline grew, so did the rumours. And the fire that fed those rumours had been brought on by one person. Not even Hank had spoken against her since the Bostonian's arrival. And that, in and of itself, spoke deeply to Timothy.

"You're right, Brian. What happens in the eyes of the Lord is holy. And I do not believe that God would require any other eyes but his own in such a union."

"Ma and Sully? They ain't wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. But I believe that we were. Come along, Brian."

The scene that they arrived to in the centre of town was somehow chaotic and calm at the same time. The reverend did not even have time to digest the fact that the town was aghast by something that Preston had said. No one even noticed Hank walking towards him, the anger so bright that it should had called for the attention and urgency of this situation.

"I am merely saying-" Preston began. But whatever he was intending to say was lost. Hank's fist impacted his jaw, sending the man reeling back and the collective gasp of the crowd was only accentuated by the silence that consumed the town immediately thereafter. Well, not a true silence. The sound of Preston's body dancing around in a seemingly drunken stagger before collapsing against the edge of the building did in fact make a sound.

"I don't care what ya got to say, Preston. None of us do. Ya ain't from this town, ya ain't a part of this town, and I'm tired of yer bickerin' and whinin'. Aint about t'let Michaela's spot go to the likes of you." He turned to look at the town and glared. "Michaela's saved more people than this guy has stolen money from. That's the fact. What she and Sully did... it's their own business. And it's right by me."

A few people applauded and one man was seen throwing a rock at Preston's moaning form. Before Michaela could move to offer medical assistance, Hank and Jake moved to carry him into the barber shop, letting him literally fall onto the chair.

"Well, Reverend." Hank stared at him. "Ya look like ya got something to say."

"I do, as a matter of fact. Hank. You're right."

Hank raised his hands. "Everyone remember this minute for the rest of your lives. Rev said I was right!"

"Michaela and Sully have done nothing wrong. They love each other. And that, in the eyes of the Lord, is holy."

Michaela blushed slightly and looked at the faces around them. Many of the people were nodding in agreement. A woman who had not dared to look her in the eyes a mere week ago now nodded in recognition before starting towards the livery. The crowd began to disperse, amused at the treatment towards the banker and collecting their thoughts.

"I should look at him," Michaela said softly, sighing as she went back to the wagon to retrieve her bag. She felt a strange sensation in her stomach and stopped briefly upon her return.

"Ma?" Brian asked.

"Brian?" Her breathing had faltered somewhat.

"MA!"

The Reverend moved to her side and gently cradled her against his chest as she fell into him.

"Where's Sully?"

"Reservation." Matthew replied, rushing to his mother's side.

"We need another doctor."

"Dr. Bernard will be in on the morning coach." Collen was quick to inform.

"Matthew, go get Sully. Bring him back. Colleen, co check with Horace. Find out if the stage is on time. Robert E?"

"I'll help ya get her to the clinic."

Hank and Jake looked understandably concerned. But it did not prevent Hank's last audible statement.

"I'm gonna go take care of Preston." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sully turned his head as he heard the sound of a rapidly approaching horse. He did not catch who it was, the horse rounding about the bend and slowing down abruptly at the presence of little Indian children rushing towards the rider. His brow furrowed in concern and he looked at Cloud Dancing, who in turn looked back at him, before they both moved towards the commotion on the edge of the tribe.

Recognising his essential son, Sully quickened his pace a bit more and the concern became even more apparent on his face when he saw that Matthew was not dismounting his horse. This meant that he was hardly here for a social call.

"Sully!" Matthew called out, out of breath and fear in his eyes.

"What is it?" Sully called out. The people surrounding the horse parted at the frantic arrival of their friend, all looking on in worry as the two men conversed.

"It's Dr. Mike. Preston... he... there was a fight. Verbal. And Dr. Mike got all upset. And..." His sentences were interrupted by desperate gasps and attempting to articulate what was wrong. "She had to be carried to the clinic-"

Whatever more Matthew wanted to say was forgotten as Sully raced towards his horse, unfastened his hold from the tree and jumped onto the creature. Matthew barely had time to reign his own horse under his control and go after the man.

Sully's heart was pounding viciously as he raced his horse back towards the settlement. What had happened? What had Preston done? A verbal fight? And he wasn't there to protect her. Shame and guilt mixed in with his fear and worry. Images of the night Abigail had been taken from him flooded his mind more quickly than the Red Sea had been released from the Hebrew's hold. What if something was wrong? What if they couldn't save her? What was the name of that doctor from Denver? Bernard? Would he be able to get here in time?

Thirty minutes was how long it took to get from the Reservation to the town and Sully felt as if it had been days. Granted, he made better time, but it still felt as if he had been away for weeks as he saw the town in the distance. He stopped.

What if he was too late? His face contorted with pain. They had wanted this child so much. She even defied the town. Never had he seen her so determined for something, and watching her hold her shoulders back and head high as she walked through with her growing belly. Never had he been so sure of his love for her. There was no proper wedding. They had been married under the stars. And those vows had become more sacred to him than if they had been in front of the minister. The trust she had given him that night. And now, to lose the object of trust? He remembered back to Boston when she had thought she was losing the child... his heart cringed. She had been so scared, he had been so scared. He only vaguely recalled yelling at Elizabeth.

_Go to her._ The voice in his head declared. _Go to her right now_. He closed his eyes, ran his hands through his hair and dug his heels into the sides of the horse before racing the last bit into town.

He pulled up abruptly to the clinic, Matthew having finally come into sight, and hopped off his horse.

"Where is she?" he looked at Brian.

The little boy was sitting next to Loren, his feet skidding across the wood planks. The Reverend was on the other side. They were all silent. Grace came up and placed her hand on the small of his back.

"Sully? That doctor fella... he came in a couple minutes ago. Stage was runnin' early, so the Lord heard our prayers. He's with Dr. Mike. Colleen's in there, too."

"I need to see her."

Loren cleared his throat. "I think it's best for you to wait out here."

He couldn't do that. Feel so helpless? Be stuck out here when he needed to be in there, with Michaela? He looked at Loren, the man's clear eyes understanding his dilemma and shaking his head.

"Stay here."

"No."

"Ma asked us to stay here."

It was one of the few times that Sully wished Brian was not the voice of reason, or the voice that gave away his mother's wishes. He groaned and let his head fall forward, with such a force that it was a wonder that the whole of his body did not end up upon the ground. Suddenly, he snapped his head up. "Where is Preston?"

Jake gave a Cheshire cat grin, nearly chuckling as he nodded towards Hank's saloon. "Hank thought he would uh... hold him for a while. Make sure that he didn't get in the way of the doctors."

"Hank?" Sully looked at him skeptically.

Grace offered Sully a cup of coffee, which he politely refused, his hands clutching as impatience tried to claim him. "I reckon that he ain't gonna be feelin' up to much today," she said with a grim smile.

Loren noticed how Sully was fidgeting. How he was gripping his hands. The older man turned and looked at Brian, who looked on the brink of tears and was focusing so intently upon a speck of dust floating in the air, Loren was certain that Brian was on the brink. Too much stress for their little family. That was for certain.

Time was a strange thing. Minutes passed as hours as they waited, Sully was sure that a whole day had passed. He got up, paced, moved, leaned against the beam, ruffled his hair with his fingertips, generally fidgeted until finally the clicking sounds of the mechanism in the door knob announced the opening of the door to the clinic.

Dr. Bernard nodded at the mountain man, his eyes revealing nothing. "Mr. Sully. I would like you to come inside, please." Sully wondered if the man wasn't actually an actor, forcing him to feel the suspense that was tightening around his chest.

"But I wanna know if Ma is alright!" Brian exclaimed.

The older man looked towards the scared voice that demanded attention, nodding at him. "Don't worry, lad. Your mother is well."

Sully entered the clinic, finding Michaela sitting on the examination table, her eyes closed. "Michaela?" he whispered tentatively, Dr. Bernard closing the door behind him the only other sound in the quiet clinic.

"I'm alright, Sully. Just resting my eyes." She opened the obscure orbs and smiled at him. He immediately ran to her side, caressing her face as if convincing himself that she was real.

"This kid has already had more adventures than he needs and she ain't even been born yet," Sully whispered. He turned to look at Dr. Bernard, concerned. "What happened?"

The good doctor looked at his patient and her husband with a mild amusement. "Dr. Quinn, tell me about your work. How much time do you give it?"

"No more than before I was pregnant." She stated, matter-of-fact.

"And I expect no less." He looked at her pointedly. "You are pregnant, Dr. Quinn. While that hardly makes you handicapped, you still must take into consideration that your body needs more rest than before. Less stress." He sighed. "There is something else."

"What?" She immediately looked at him with a slight of panic that she was not able to hide before Sully caught it. He reached for her hand and gripped it tightly, reassuring her that he was there for her.

"You're going to need more rest. More time. Dr. Quinn... while performing my examination, I heard something. A heartbeat... followed by a second. You are expecting twins."

---------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

Michaela walked towards the depot. Sounds of the finishing work upon the new station building were ringing through the air. Birds were singing from high above, occasionally swooping down to investigate the nearby creek. Men and women bustled beside her, smiling a knowing, happy smile. And the doctor could not help but grin from ear to ear. 

"Michaela!" Dorothy exclaimed, walking up behind her friend and wrapping an affectionate arm around her. "How is the future Ma today? I can't believe how big you are gettin'! And isn't it a beautiful day!"

The characteristic crooked smile crept on her lips and she looked around. Indeed, it was a beautiful spring day for the town of Colorado Springs. "Yes. It is wonderful." A hand went to her stomach and she felt Dorothy begin to steer her towards a nearby table at Grace's Cafe. "And I am doing well."

Dorothy was quick to help her into the chair, fussing over her as though a red-feathered mother hen. It was mere moments before Grace came rushing up to them, a glass of lemonade in hand. "Dr. Mike! I declare, ya ain't gonna be able to get much bigger than that!"

"I feel rather awkward," Michaela confessed, blushing slightly. Despite her friend's good intention, she did not enjoy being reminded about her weight. The fact that she was roughly the size of a barn made her nauseated without the assistance of the two lives growing in her womb.

"But you're still radiant. Oh, Michaela. This is so excitin'. How much longer?" Dorothy's eyes were alight with interest.

"Six more weeks," she nodded. Unfortunately, due to the fact she was carrying twins, her mother was not going to be able to make it in time for the birth. Not without taking the stage, and she did not want tosee her mother after that ride again.

"And Sully is gone?" Grace looked around to double check for customers before sitting down. Only for a moment; it wasn't exactly a peak time.

Michaela nodded in confirmation. "Only for about ten days. He left this morning." She forced a smile, staring off into space. Her mind flickered with the memory of that morning easily.

_"What's that sound?" she whimpered from her barely sedated state on the bed. Sully's arms were wrapped around her, tight against his chest as one hand pressed lightly against her abdomen to feel the strong kicking from their child beneath. Children, he corrected._

"What sound?"

She sighed. "I thought I heard something."

"Did ya get any sleep?" He knew that the sun had been coming far too early for his wife. Raising himself up slightly, he looked down at her face, concerned over the discomfort she was displaying as she attempted to move.

"Perhaps five minutes. He was going after my spine all night. Or my bladder. Uh," she signed and tried to rub her face into the pillow, as if that would chase away the day. "What time are you leaving?"

His brow furrowed as he looked down at her, worry even more evident and he softly caressed her cheek. "I ain't so sure that I should be going, Michaela. With ya bein' so close..." his voice trailed off as she attempted to shift but ultimately gave up.

"Don't worry, Sully. The babies aren't due for another six weeks. Matthew and Brian are nearby. If we need to, we can ask Robert E and Grace for help." She opened her mutlicoloured eyes and looked upon him with love. "Don't worry." Her face reached up to caress his cheek. "Women have been having babies for thousands of years."

"Yeah, but how often are they havin' twins?" He knew that it was not only the fact that she was having twins which was calling for her concern. He knew that she was worried about her age and whether or not she was strong enough. Whether she would be a good mother; not only a good mother, but also a good doctor at the same time. And a good wife. He smiled and looked down upon her, the blue eyes radiating his love in a manner that his lips could not express.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him once again, her fingers tangling in his long hair. "I had thought that you would like to get away from your barn-sized wife for a couple of days." A smirk; she was poking fun at herself, though she was fairly certain that Old Lady Riley's barn was actually smaller than her in her current state.

Shaking his head, he reached down and gently kissed her forehead. "Ain't got a barn for a while. Wood ain't too nice to sleep next to. Nope." He shook his head again and cupped her face in his hands. "Last time I checked, I had the prettiest woman in the world as my wife."

"Who just happens to currently be the size of a barn."

"Who just happens to be carrying our two beautiful kids, which makes her even more beautiful than before."

"You never answered my question..."

He looked at her curiously. Which one was she referring to, now?

"When are you running away?"

On the inside, he felt his gut twist a bit at her choice of words. He was _**not**__ running away. While Elizabeth would love the chance to accuse, he knew, and while many people in the town might have thought that at one point, he was not running away. They would need the money, especially since she was going to be taking time off. She noticed his physical wince at her words and immediately reached to cup his face._

"I didn't mean it like that, Sully. It's just.. I'm so tired. And..." The tears were creeping into her eyes.

Without thinking, Sully pulled her to a sitting position and cradled her head protectively into his chest. She was afraid. He knew that. But getting her to confess it, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. She was tired; heck, _**he**__ was tired. But he had flat out refused to sleep alone when she had made the suggestion that she sleep on the floor. They didn't sleep well without the quiet beating of the other's heart. Not anymore._

"Shhhh. It's fine. I know."

For a few minutes, they remained curled on their bed. Listening to one another's breathing. Desperate to remember the other's scent. When they finally pulled back, Sully curled a lost strand of hair back over her ear and smiled.

"I love you, Michaela. Never forget that."  
  
Michaela smiled grimly at the memory, lost in her thoughts and oblivious to the words around her. "I'm sorry. I have to get over to the clinic. Myra is bringing Samantha by shortly for a check up."

With pleasant smiles and fond farewells, Dorothy and Grace said goodbye to their doctor.

---------------------------------------------------

The stage was on time. It was monumental. In fact, Loren was so shocked that it was on time that he didn't know what to do. His day was often scheduled around the idea that it would be late. The train would be better, he assumed and assured himself. Shaking his head, he guided the packages that were his towards the mercantile. He saw Brian run across the street at a full blown trot before bounding up the steps into the store.

"Now, be careful!"

He had to at least give the appearance of a disgruntled old man. He couldn't handle losing his reputation.

"Sorry, Mr. Bray! But Ma said I could have candy!" He held up his prized penny and grinned his smile. He had lost another tooth and Loren shook his head with a chuckle.

"Save your money. A new bundle of candy might be in these packages. If you help me unload them, I might just see about givin' ya a free piece."

"Really?" The boy beamed.

Loren knew he was going to be a heartbreaker in a matter of years. The smile, the bright eyes, the look of...

Brian's face was falling.

"Brian?" He looked at the essential grandson with concern, learning slightly to place a hand on the lad's shoulder.

"Mr. Bray..." Brian was staring at someone exiting the stage coach.

Loren turned to look at the distraction. A woman. Beautiful figure. Bright blond hair. Eyes that looked around a pleasant wonder with a cherub-faced child with dirty blond curls at her hip.

Catherine.


	8. Chapter 8

"So... it's normal that she's wakin' up at night?"

"Of course it is, Horace! She's a baby! What else do ya think babies do?"

Michaela smiled patiently, though her eyes reflected the fatigue regardless of her facade.

"Samantha is progressing quite nicely. Myra is producing adequate milk. She is at a healthy weight. And yes, Horace. Babies cry." Apparently, this was news worthy to be written in the Gazette. Michaela managed to not roll her eyes. After all, she was so close to being in their position.

The parents looked tired, that was for certain. And Michaela had finally accepted that there was no such thing as normal in such response. But there was nothing else to do for them. And despite the fact that it made her feel a bit anxious, she still wanted to have Sully's children. Though still anxious. Smiling at the young parents, she poked Samantha's nose and smiled.

"How'm I supposed to sleep through all that racket?"

Myra made a sound akin to a growl and Michaela's eyes reacted, becoming large, multicoloured orbs as she looked at the young mother.

"How am _I_ su'posed t'sleep through _your_racket, Horace? It ain't Samantha's fault that she cries!"

"Dr. Mike, ain't there anythin' you can give her?" The new father was close to desperation.

Sighing, Michaela looked at him patiently. Then she turned to Myra.

Whomever believed that there was no such thing as motherly instinct had obviously never been around a mother. "Myra, do you feel that Samantha isn't sleeping well?"

"She's fine, Dr. Mike! Honest! She just wakes up at three for her feedin's, s'all!"

The doctor turned back to Horace, taking two steps to perform such a feat. "Horace? There are necessary adjustments to having a child. I know that this may seem as a mild inconvenience-"

"Mild?!"

"**Mild**," she stressed the word. "Inconvenience. But think of it. Soon, Samantha won't need the midnight feedings. And you will be able to tell her stories. She will grow up, Horace. And be ready for braids and books and courting. Why would you rush such a thing?"

That finally seemed to affect the man and he sighed before looking at his wife apologetically. "I reckon I can take a nap on Sunday..."

"Well managed." The doctor nodded her approval as the couple began to work its way out of the clinic. "Everything will be fine, Horace. Don't worry."

A few minutes later, Michaela was leaning against the clinic door, sighing as her body physically sagged. Weight added by not only the twins and the added stress of pregnancy, but also her patients. And her patience for her bladder.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her hand going to the bottom of her stomach as she flinched. "Stop kicking me down there, little one! I can see you certainly have your father's strength!" She began to shuffle her way to the desk before sighing and looking longingly at the door that led to the stairs. She did have time for a nap... assuming that the children would let her sleep.

The quite contemplation was interrupted as Colleen, Matthew and Brian rushed into the clinic.

"Ma!"

"Dr. Mike!" Colleen and Matthew both exclaimed at the same time.

"Hello..." she looked at them suspiciously. "What do you three want?"

"Have ya-" Whatever Brian wanted to know was unannounced as Matthew's hand went over the boy's mouth. A muffled "hey!" was heard before the noticeable pout swept over Brian's features.

"We were wonderin' if you wanted to go back to the house. Take a nap, rest..." Colleen smiled.

It was too suspicious for Michaela. No matter how tempting.

"What brought on this recommendation?" She politely inquired, trying not to laugh at Brian's mouth still being covered and the obvious displeasure. He looked so much like Charlotte at that moment.

"Uh..." Colleen began.

"Sully told us to take care of you. And we don't want ya to overwork yourself again. It's bad for you and the babies."

Michaela sighed. "I honestly doubt that my checking on Samantha has stressed my body beyond homeostasis."

Colleen thrived on the fact that she knew what that word meant. Said thriving was shown to her brothers. This thriving only provoked further irritation in her little brother and he rather resembled a sleeping frog just then.

"Yeah..." Matthew trailed off. "Just... come on, Dr. Mike"

"Matthew, as Sully himself points out, women have been having babies for centuries."

"Buhyavinwins." Brian's mouth was still covered, no matter how hard he pulled on his brother's hand.

"Oh, Matthew! Take your hand away." Michaela scolded lightly. She was trying not to laugh.

Shaking his mouth free, Brian made a sound reminiscent to "Hubbahlaha" before looking at his surrogate mother. "But ya havin' twins, Ma. That's two babies. Not one."

Yes. Two babies. Not one. Therefore twice as tired, twice as stressed. Michaela couldn't help but shake her head. "I'll make a compromise with you. We'll go have some of Grace's pie and then head home."

Brian's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Pie before lunch?!" This was possibly up there with Thanksgiving.

"Yes," Michaela teased, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

Despite the fact that the goal of their small outing was to get their mother home, Brian forgot and was quickly consumed with thoughts of his stomach. Indeed, he could protect his mother from the evil cow-... the not-so-nice woman... while having pie.

A contradiction to their brother's obvious excitement, Michaela gave an exasperated sigh before reaching for her coat. "Come now. When has it been that you two put a damper on fun?" She moved to open the door, her coat over her arm and belly proudly before her, with Brian at her heels.

Turn of the knob, step out the door, she made it three paces before she stopped abruptly, Brian nearly running into her as he followed. Her face paled immediately, no colour to be caught from the calico shirt.

"Hello, Dr. Mike."

Catherine.

She was still striking. The long, thick blonde hair caressed her face in a fancy weaving of her locks. The dress was stylish, it almost had taken Michaela a few moments to recognise her. Almost. Her waist was trim, her skin more pale than it had been before. Her hands were hiding behind gloves. It was as if she had walked off of the streets of Boston.

Immediately her mind raced. Her large protruding belly, the awkwardness of her walk as it was under the pressure of two children. Michaela had not seen the "glow" of pregnancy that Sully had insisted still remained for sometime. All she saw in the mirror was a large woman, the size of a barn, who looked as if she had been up for a month straight. Indeed, it wasn't too far from the truth.

Biting her lip, Michaela swore that she felt Sully's hand on her wedding band. It was warmed, as if by his touch, and she looked down at it before raising her chin to acknowledge the woman.

"Catherine. What brings you back to Colorado Springs?" She was forcing the calm polite nature, though Catherine appeared to be oblivious to it.

"It is so good to see you, Dr. Mike. I have... thought of you often." Her smile was more provocative than Michaela remembered. Her eyes brighter. And her linguistic abilities had a noticeable improvement.

Michaela had also noted the fact that the woman had not answered her question.

Catherine, on the other hand, sized Michaela up with a hidden disapproval. So the great doctor was pregnant. And married. She suspected that since the state of their relationship when she had left was less than marriage-ready, the father of her unborn child was not Sully. She also thrived on the fact that the beautiful doctor, while revelling in her pregnancy quite well, was still very large. And Catherine had rather flourished with adequate food. Her skin was smoother without the elements, her hair shining brilliantly. She felt a swell of pride at the fact that Michaela was not single, not thin, and rather tired.

"We..." Michaela wasn't even sure what to think.

"What are you doin' here?"

Leave it to Brian to make life a better experience.

"Oh, excuse me one moment." Catherine smiled and turned around the corner, seemingly searching for something. Her brow was scorned with a furrow and she looked around for a few moments before stepping out of view. When she came back into the view of the pregnant doctor and the three blonde children, she was carrying the small child that had been in her arms when she departed the stage coach.

_That... child... _Michaela felt her heart stop and not even all the Boston training could freeze her facial reaction before her jaw dropped and her face was a shining example of pain. Betrayal. Agony.

Every day since she had discovered her pregnancy, Michaela had imagined the life that she and Sully had conceived together. When she had discovered that it was twins, there were two faces. Some times, the day dreaming brought two little boys, ones that would be strong and protective like their father. Some times, it was two little girls. Bright, beautiful, with his piercing blue eyes. A bit mischievous, but wonderful and caring. Just like their father. She had seen them as infants, toddlers, children, even grown adults. And out of all the times that she had envisioned these children, the multiple faces, all more beautiful than the last. And they had all looked surprisingly similar, upon their first birthday, to the small boy who was now curled up in Catherine's arms.

Had.. he? She remembered the fierce argument that they had experienced regarding his relations after Abigail. And he... it dawned upon her. He had never truly answered her. He had avoided it. The multicoloured eyes looked to the side and she squeezed them tight. What if they had? What if, in a moment of weakness, he had? Would it even be a moment of weakness? Had she been so cold, so cruel to him? Uncaring? Her hand came up and she pretended to move aside a lock of hair in order to wipe away a tear. As a doctor, she knew the probabilities of a... she couldn't even think about it. What if they had? It was possible, in such short of time. How many couples had come to her with nothing more than a few nights.

As she breathed deeply for a few moments, she finally became painfully aware of the uncomfortable silence that had come across the group. Brian had his arms crossed and he was noticeably glaring at the woman before them, even more so at the kid. Matthew was looking back and forth between the women, wondering if he was going to have to intervene in a fight... or if he was going to have to find Sully with his adopted mother being in jail. Or... something else. He wasn't even sure... And Colleen was protectively near her surrogate mother, glaring at the woman and refusing to even look at the child that was in her arms.

"Dr. Mike, this is Flies with the Hawks. Well, that is his Indian name. His white person name is Robert." She flashed a smile. "Is that not a good, strong name? Just like his father..."

She was seeking approval?

Michaela looked at her in near shock. The woman that had tried to take away the man that was now her husband? The woman that had made her so incredibly insecure? And now, now after so long? While she was struggling through the last, painful weeks of pregnancy? And with... with Sully gone... She couldn't even yell at him, throw her arms at him, scream at him for not having been honest for so long.

It was too... too hard.

"Matthew..."

The elder boy was shocked. Her voice had never sounded like that before. Never to his ears before, at least.

"I need to go home."

Matthew nodded and immediately began to guide her away from the blonde woman, leaving her to struggle through the seeming smugness, the obvious confusion.


	9. Chapter 9

Sully looked out onto the horizon as the evening consumed the sleeping forms. He wanted nothing more than to return home. He had been gone far too long. If you asked him, he would say a month, though in actuality it had only been ten days. He flinched as he looked at the fire that was raging in the clearing that they were camping out in. When the job had been originally proposed, they had promised him not being gone for more than ten days. That was one of the few reasons that he had finally tettered into accepting the money and work; the idea of being away from Michaela for so long had been painful to consider. Flinching and sighing, he looked at his dirty hands. He should have started home two days ago. He would be gone nearly two weeks, now. That idiot, Branson, he had fumbled their plans.

When it had first come to the mountain man's attention that he would be away longer than they had anticipated, his first inclination had been to walk away from the project and return home. Unfortunately, doing as much had not been the most... moral of options as without his help, the three other men would have been left to their own devices. And since Branson had lacked the common sense of a door nail, it was three bodies and one and a half brains to have them survive. It would have been a cruel form of murder to them. So, Sully swallowed his irritation, went to the telegraph office and sent a message to his family that he would be later than anticipated.

_Michaela. Going to take longer than expected. Try to be back by end of next week. Don't overdo it. Love, Sully._

The long haired man tried to recall the last time, if ever, he had signed a telegram "love". But considering his wife's insecurities about her pregnancy, duties as a wife, and her looks, he knew that she would need any reassurance that he could give her.

His hands went to the buckskin coat and he clung to the piece of paper there. Michaela had written him a letter, hidden in his coat pocket. He had found it the first night. He smiled as he pulled it out. It had already been opened and closed so many times that the edges were well creased and the ink already faded. The three men that were sleeping around him were of little consequence and he pulled it out to go over her words again. It was possibly the shortest letter that Michaela Ann Quinn had ever written, but Sully loved it all the same. The music which he read it to, Branson's loud snoring, hardly set the affectionate mood, but Sully figured he would soon tune it out.

_My Dearest Sully,_

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health. I do not know what provoked me to write a letter to you before you departed. Perhaps it is the general unease that I feel in regards to the upcoming labour. Perhaps it's the fact that your son is currently kicking my bladder and making it so that I cannot sleep. It is my hope that by writing this letter to her father that she will cease affecting her mother's body and permit my sleep._

_Thank you, Sully. Thank you for listening to my fears, no matter what time of night. I realise that my pregnancy has not been easy for you. Not only have you had to suffer through my mood swings and fatigue, not to forget the pickle and apple cravings, but also through my own insecurities. Becoming a mother was a dream placed in the wings in favour of medicine. When I left my twenties and was not married, I gave up such hope. After all, what man would want a woman like me?_

_But you did, Sully. You loved me and you gave me a home. A place to rest my head and my heart and my emotions. Thank you for being with me. Tolerating me, soothing away my worries. Thank you for being my husband._

_And thank you for our children. All five of them._

_Your daughter has now decided that I am permitted to sleep so I'm taking this chance._

_I love you._

_Your Wife,  
Michaela_

He folded the letter once more and tucked it safely back into his pocket. Ever since they had discovered that they were having twins, they both had gotten in the habit of switching between girl and boy references. It had come after Brian had made a comment that "it" sounded like a chicken. It had been changed ever since.

Branson twitched and made some disgusting hacking sound. Shaking his head, Sully shuffled down to sleep and hoped that he would make it home before Saturday, if only to kiss his wife and tell her that he loved her in person.

And maybe to get away from these three loons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking out of the Mercantile window, Loren Bray glared at the blonde hair that was bobbing to and fro in front of the bank. Yes, Preston still dared to reside. The idiot knew well enough to stay away from the good doctor and if it wasn't for imbeciles, he might have left. But he didn't, the permanent thorn in the side of the town, and Loren would sell him goods though never on credit. The simple things in life, one should understand, that gave him such happiness. Taking a sip of the sweet lemonade that Grace had brought over earlier, he eyed the child that was dancing around with it's... well... mother?

Loren was not a particularly suspicious man, in his own eyes. But there were some things that did not seem to settle well for him in regards to that... woman and the child she had brought with her. For one, Sully was an honourable man. He was strange, in love with the injuns, rough around the edges, but he was an honourable man at the end of the day. If he had chased after Catherine's skirts, he never would have pursued Dr. Mike so feverently afterwards. Plus, while Loren would never admit that he was a bit of a romantic, there had never been that spark between the Boston Bred and the Indian Made found anywhere else. Yes, even Loren would admit that what Sully and Dr. Mike had was not what Sully and Abigail had.

The old man sighed, shaking his head. His daughter was gone, but he had gained a family in spite of it. Dr. Mike. Brian, Colleen and Matthew. They had become more like his kin after the doctor adopted them then when Charlotte was still alive. It soothed his soul. Gave him a peace he never thought he would be able to experience. And Sully, well... it seemed that the fates had determined that he would forever be a son to Loren, whether Loren liked it or not. He did note that at least with accepting it, he had a nice worker who wouldn't charge unless it was elaborate.

He was still a business man.

So, as his mind went through the processes as to why this fiasco with Catherine did not sit well, he returned to the reasons.

Loren had seen Hannah. And that boy looked nothing like her. Assuming that Sully was the father, there should be some similarities between them. But there was hardly a resemblance between the boy and the blonde. And no similarities between the boy and the believed father.

Alright, there was the hair. But Loren threw away that proposal. There were plenty of people with grey hair in the world, and Loren Bray was not related to them! Alright, he acknowledged that wasn't it. But the hair wasn't right. He did not understand the fancy science that went with all of that - Dr. Mike did, but she was currently incapacitiated by pregnancy for thinking properly - but he did know that the hair wasn't similar enough to be Sully's kid. Colleen's hair looked like that when she was born, and Sully certainly wasn't her father!

But the biggest indicator, to Loren, was how Catherine treated the boy. It wasn't... motherly. More like an older sister than a mother. Granted, it had taken Dr. Mike a while to approach the children in such a manner, but instantly she had loved them and cared for them. Catherine... that maternal drive over the boy wasn't there. It was rather strange. He wondered why people didn't see it.

Ahh, there was the wagon of the doctor. She looked exhausted, poor woman. He reached for the pack that he had sitting on the counter waiting for her and without preamble to Dorothy or Olive, he walked out of the merchantile and up to the wagon.

"Good mornin', Dr. Mike."

"Good morning, Loren. How are you?"

She sounded tired and seemed to lean on Matthew a bit more than usual as he helped her down. The bags under her eyes were rather shocking and he sighed.

"Well enough. Listen, don't go makin' a big deal, but I brought you some of that tea that you like. Special ordered it from St. Louis for you."

Michaela's eyes lightened and she looked at him. "Loren, you didn't have to do that!"

He shook his head and pressed the package into her hands. "Nonsense. No charge. Just a small... token. Some pickles in there, too." Before she could object further, he nodded back to the store. "I reckon I better get back. You have a good day now."

He looked to where her eyes occasionally darted. To Catherine who was smiling rather smugly.

Loren didn't believe in hitting women. But that bitter, ungrateful halfbreed might become an exception.

"Good bye, Dr. Mike."

Loren hustled back to his store and looked at Dorothy when he entered. "I need you to make me a pack for a couple days. I'm going on a journey."

"Loren Bray, where on earth do you think you're going to go?"

"Someone needs to get Sully back here. And now."

"And you're going to try and find Sully?"

"No, Woman! I am _going_ to find Sully!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully stretched while he rode his horse towards the general direction of where he would leave Branson and the other two loons. He smiled at them while they made their pointless talk, though avoided becoming a part of the conversation as much as possible.

"What do ya think, Mr. Sully?"

He looked at Branson's younger brother, Billy, with slightly confused eyes.

"Do ya think that we can make it rich here?"

Um, that was a good question. He had no idea what they had been talking about.

"It don't matter, Billy!" The middle brother was talking now. He loved to elaborate on anything and everything, and was apparently an expert on everything and anything. The other night he informed Sully about how the medicine of Indians should be used. Now, normally Sully wouldn't judge. But considering he was the one in the buckskins and all of the brothers acknowledged the small fact that they had never seen an Indian in the flesh, he wondered if maybe he hadn't known just a bit more.

Oh well. Money was money, and he wasn't selling his soul to do this.

Unknowingly, Branson saved him. "Thanks for bringing us back. How long of a ride do you have back to your home?"

"Two days."

"Must be nice to get away from the missus."

Sully shook his head. "Lookin' forward to gettin' home."

They didn't need to know anything more.

There was a man hollering in the background, but Sully paid him no mind as Branson withdrew the money and counted out some extra for the extra days the mountain man had spent with them. "Hope my brothers didn't offend you none."

"No problems."

"Sully!"

"Hey, Mr. Sully? That old guy is yellin' for ya."

Sully turned in his saddle and looked towards the direction of the sound.

"Loren?" He exclaimed. What on earth was he doing here? There was a sudden unsettling in his stomach. Had something happened? Matthew hadn't known where to telegraph him for today. He hadn't had a chance to check in recently. What if something had happened to Michaela? Or the babies?

Then again, if something had happened, why had they sent Loren?

"Sully, you're harder to find than a turkey the day after Thanksgivin'!" The old man objected. He was sore, tired, and glared at the man. "Ya done?"

Interesting development. Sully nodded and turned his horse towards Loren. "I need to stop off and get some supplies."

"Got plenty for ya. Come on, have to get back!"

"Hold on!" Sully pulled his horse to a stop and watched as Loren did the same. "What is going on? Why are you here? Is everything alright with Michaela? The babies? The kids?"

Loren signed and removed his hat before running his fingers through his thinning hair. "Ya got a ... 'guest' waitin' for you back home."

"Who?"

"Catherine."

Sully raised a brow and looked at Loren. Katherine. It was a name that Michaela and he had considered for a girl. Did that mean that he was a father? The babies... they had been born early. He knew he shouldn't have left. "What happened to the other twin?" Please, hopefully the spirits had protected his children, but he swore that he would have known it in his soul if she had gone into labour, if only by feeling her pain.

"What are you goin' on about? Catherine! The... half breed!"

"What?"

"That girl from the Indian tribe! She came back from Baltimore!"

"Catherine?!" His voice was louder than Loren could readily recall it being. "What is she doing in Colorado Springs?!" What was she doing near his wife? That woman had received his compassion, that was for certain, though she had also been the catalyst to much pain between he and Michaela. And while yes, he would acknowledge that it was for the best now, that they had grown, he still held a negative association with her.

"I don't know! But she brought a... friend along."

"Tell me she brought a husband." Sully spat, turning his horse towards the trail that would lead them home.

"Oh, she brought along a man. Rather, a boy. Toddler."

Sully stopped his horse and didn't acknowledge Loren for a few moments. Finally, the bitter silence was broken. "What?"

"She brought along a kid, Sully. Everyone... heck, everyone is sayin' that it's yours. 'Cause of the hair."

He swallowed hard and Loren almost began to suspect that the child was Sully's before seeing the other man's face. There was no guilt. There was bitterness and worry, but nothing akin to guilt. "Michaela's seen her and her... child?"

Loren nodded in confirmation.

"Does she think it's mine?"

Loren sighed. If Dr. Mike thought that it was Sully's, he might think that she didn't trust him. And that was just an ugly marital argument and Loren didn't want to deal with a moping Sully, or the aftermath in the town. Just because some blonde woman showed up?

"I think that Dr. Mike is tired. And the end of the pregnancy is rough for both the woman and the man. I'll even say that it's harder for the woman, though don't ya dare tell Dorothy I said so. I think she misses you. And I think that Catherine is... is purposely causin' trouble."

Sully nodded and closed his eyes. "Let's go home."

---------------------

an: thanks for your continued support for this story. I'm sorry things have been a bit sporadic with the updating, but I'm taking three math classes this quarter and working more than 25 hours a week so... it's rare that I get the time! Thank Kruemi for constantly pushing me to be better (:


	10. Chapter 10

Michaela looked out to the barn and sighed. Ever since Catherine had presented herself once again into their lives, she had wanted to cry. To run away. She had even considered the prospect of contacting her mother, but even in her frazzled and stressed state she knew that she wouldn't be able to subject Sully to that. No matter how tempting.

Closing her eyes, she bit her bottom lip and forced her lungs to expand as much as her growing belly would permit her. _Breathe, breathe, breathe. Just keep breathing._ The little pains that she had been having were making her patience even more strained. No wonder all her patients complained so vehemently about the last couple of weeks. She heard the sounds of Matthew bringing the buckboard around for her, pulling her out of her reverie. A quick rub of her nose, straightening of her clothing (though she could not smooth the belly lower, no matter how much she tried), and she reached for her bag and began to walk outside.

"Are ya sure you're up to this, Dr. Mike?" Matthew called out as he moved around to assist her into the buckboard. She had been hiding even more and he was shocked last night when his mother had announced that she was going to go into town the following morning. "Don't want ya to strain yourself too much."

"Oh, I'll be perfectly fine, Matthew!"

He recognised that voice. It took a bit of listening, but one could hear the fact that she was hiding her pain behind a well trained voice. He had heard it in his grandmother's voice often. Did she even realise how much like Elizabeth Quinn she was when she acted like that? Probably not, but he shook his head.

"Listen, I'm gonna be out at Miss Olive's ranch today. But I'm gonna come and check on you at lunch. I'll pick up the supplies from Mr. Bray and then I'll be back to pick you up at three."

"Matthew," Michaela began, reaching for his hand and using him for support as she crawled onto the wood. She smiled to herself at seeing the blanket that had obviously been cleaned for her to sit upon. "I am fine. It's perfectly alright for me to return to town. I am feeling fine, I ate breakfast. Why shouldn't I go into town?"

Consequently, Matthew had an answer to that question but he did not permit it to escape his lips. _Because that woman, Catherine, is still running around with the Byron Sully lookalike and it'll make ya even more stressed and I ain't ready to handle it? Because ya been grabbing your stomach more often than normal and somethin' ain't right?_

Yet, those words never left his lips. Instead, when he brought himself back to pay attention to her, he noted that she was commenting on the recent absence of Loren Bray.

"Dunno where he is, Dr. Mike. Let's just get goin'."

A slap of the reigns and they were off into town.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine walked down the street with young Robert padding alongside her in an effort to keep up. Her stride was not hurried, but she did not seem to slow down to accommodate his smaller legs regardless. She looked upon Grace as she neared the cafe, her eyes alight.

"Good morning, Miss Grace."

"Hrmph," could be overheard as the Cajun woman regarded her with a raised brow. Very controlled, she spoke actual words that were somehow not tainted with the insults that were running through her mind. "Is there somethin' I can help you with?"

"Just wanted to say good morning. Say hello to Miss Grace, Robert."

Grace smiled at the child. It wasn't his fault that his mother was like this. But when her dark chocolate eyes returned to Catherine, they snapped back to antagonism.

"Good mornin'." And with that, she returned to her customers, only to find that Catherine was not so easily deterred. "Is there somethin' I can help you with?" Grace was becoming frustrated.

"I was wondering if you... might help me." Despite the fact that Catherine had long since recalled the English language and was quite adapt at using it, she still seemed to struggle in front of the woman. Not wholly surprising, considering the look that she was receiving at that very moment. Forcing a smile despite the hostility, she continued before she could be rejected. "Do you know when Sully will be returning to Colorado Springs?"

Grace was aghast as she looked upon her. "How dare you?" She hissed/growled. Her eyes spoke of pain as she whipped around, ready to defend her dear friend.

Robert E was walking towards his wife's cafe, smiling broadly as he turned around the corner only to find her incredibly angry. He looked from side to side and wondered briefly what had happened but when he saw the light reflecting off of the blonde hair, there was no question. He looked at his wife and calmly stepped behind her, glaring at Catherine as he did so.

"What's going on here?" He asked, his voice tight and constrained.

Catherine was confused and looked at the couple. Why such antagonism?

"Listen to me," Robert E continued. "I figure that you've done enough damage around here to last you a good, long while. Dr. Mike and Sully, well... they've been through a lot this year. Ain't needin' any help from you."

There was confusion, blatant across her face. Dr. Mike and Sully?

"And I also think that it'd be best... for you to just run along." It was a nail in the proverbial question, Robert E leaving no room for negotiation. He moved his wife away from her and towards her customers, though she was only marginally less upset as he did so. Words were not wasted and he let his arms comfort her.

----------------------------------------------------

Sully took a deep breath and let it out, frustration laced with every moment of release.

"Can't work your horse too hard. Won't get home." Loren reminded him gently yet again.

The words offered no comfort. As they had begun their journey, Sully had listened intently to the words that came fro Loren's mouth. He had been gone so briefly, and yet everything had been turned upside down. Catherine's return had brought on suspicions for a good portion of the town.

"_We don't want to believe it, Sully. Don't seem right. Honest man. Never been one to be deceitful. Don't make no sense, you hidin' such a thing, even if to protect Dr. Mike. Don't think a good portion of us do, I reckon. Just hard to look at her with the child and see your wife so close and not want to be angry at someone."_

Sully had never doubted the protective nature of the town and he suspected that with Michaela in a family way, the need to nurture and safeguard her would have tripled. Many of the women now sympathised with her, regardless of original thoughts that were introduced by closed minded people.

A pregnant woman was a pregnant woman, no matter how one looked at it.

Forcing himself to pull back on the reigns some, he looked down. "We're almost to town. Probably should head to the house."

"Think she'll be there?"

"Ya said she wasn't around the clinic."

"How long do ya think she could be kept away?"

The older man had a point and Sully nodded as he guided his horse. Looking at Loren, the road becoming more well traveled as they continued on, Loren consented.

It was the only permission that Sully needed. A movement of his legs and his horse was taking off, stirring up the dust into Loren's face before he had a chance to realise what had just happened.

"Dang it!"

But the words were lost and Sully continued, urging his horse. Despite the two days of travel, it seemed to take him longer to go that last leg of the journey. As he came into Colorado Springs, he ignored the looks of the people around him and went towards the clinic. Tethering his horse quickly, he knocked on the door before immediately trying the handle. Patience had been lost fifteen miles ago. But the door was locked. He grunted in frustration. Had she locked him out? Highly unlikely, but he thought that he would try.

"Michaela?"

No answer. He began to walk towards his horse when a sound distracted him from the corner of the building. A small boy, curly hair, young. Followed immediately by a regal, blonde woman.

"Sully!" She exclaimed and immediately rushed towards him, in spite of the corset, and smiled before moving her hands to embrace him. Catching the movement, he grasped her hands and held them firmly in front of her.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Oh, Sully! It's so good to see you again! I want to introduce you to Robert..." Her voice trailed off when she saw the intensity in the blue eyes.

"What are you doing here? Where is Michaela?"

Michaela? Why was he so angry? She shook her head.

"Sully, I do not understand. I have wanted to see you again so much!"

"Where is Michaela?" He asked once again.

Time had frozen that moment. He saw the desire in Catherine's eyes, a strange form of innocence where perhaps she didn't realise what she had done though she was hardly innocent. He saw the confusion on the young boy beside her and yet simultaneously noticed that there was no physical resemblance between the two. He noticed how his hands were clenched around hers, his knuckles white. And then he noticed, past the clinic, the buckboard.

With his wife.

The reaction to the look on her face reminded him of a bullet wound. No, better yet, a knife. The feel of the cool blade penetrating his skin and letting it combine with the warmth of his body heat. He physically staggered as he watched the look of shock and then betrayal wash over her face in some form of cruel bath that consumed her body.

"Michaela," he whispered. Before he could even react, his wife did. The buckboard was turned, away from the town, away from the clinic and away from him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" the voice of Dorothy rang in his ears and as he tried to pull away from Catherine, away from Dorothy, he felt as if he were suddenly under attack with that damn knife all over again.

----------------------------------

Michaela steered the wagon away from the town as frantically as she could, desperate to run away from everything and everyone. The tears strained in front of her eyes, blurring her vision and she was grateful for the fact that her horse seemed to know where she was going far better than her. The jarring of the wagon made her body scream out in anger and displeasure but she didn't care. Sweat soaked her hands and the reigns as she moved away from town, further from Sully and Catherine and everything.

Had she been so wrong? Now? Why now? Why not...

Whatever she was thinking left her consciousness and she frantically pulled on the reigns.

"Oh god," she whispered as the wagon came to a stop and she didn't recognise where she was. She felt her stomach cramp and her hands were shaking as she crept down from the buckboard.

"Not now," she whined. "Please, not now."

As soon as her feet were firmly planted on the ground, she felt the surge of pain.

Moments or hours could have passed and she would have been none the wiser. She was so scared, terrified, numb with fear that she did not eventually hear the sound of the approaching horse that was being led by a wolf. Nor the dismounting of the rider.

"Michaela?" Sully's voice was dense with concern. Dorothy had proceeded to give him an interregation long enough for Michaela to get away. He had called on Wolf to help find her and an hour had passed since he had seen her in town.

"Sully?"

"Michaela, that is not my son, I'm sorry that I left, I..." his frantic ramblings ceased as he looked at her. "Michaela, what's wrong?"

"The babies. They're coming."


	11. Chapter 11

Sully stared out at the night sky, contently curled up on the back of the buckboard with his wife tucked securely in his arms. No matter how tired he was, he knew that she was worse for wear. There had been many things that Sully had seen; the circle of life had been a permanent part of his days since his own birth in the middle of the ocean. Pain, happiness, the careful balance to have enough suffering as to embrace the beauty and enough beauty as to not let the suffering take hold. The fire that was blazing before them sparkled and spat out the occasional complaint for it's very existence, and the birds served as a pleasant caress against their resting forms. A cool breeze skipped over his skin, the goose pimples sparking across his tanned physique and he snuggled closer to his resting wife. He had to protect her from the cold, but also being as he lacked a shirt, he didn't mind stealing a bit of her warmth. The blanket that Matthew had so thoughtfully included that morning was wrapped around them tightly, his buckskin coat curled around her front.

Said blanket shuffled slightly and Sully removed his head from the less than ideal position against the wood to investigate. Once again, it moved. Followed by a soft coo. Smiling, Sully reached to pull the blanket back and stared upon the two faces of his children that were curled up contently against their mother's chest.

"Hey, ya gotta be quiet. Gonna wake your Ma."

Oh holy spirits, he had just referred to his wife as a mother and it was to an actual child and not to a growing belly. His heart swelled and he gulped back the emotions that were still lingering on the surface from the hours before.

Never in his life had he felt that strange, uniquely profound fear. He had carefully walked with her, helping her along. He was so panicked that he had not even thought to send Wolf for help and when the idea had dawned upon him, he realised that the scent of smell could attract various animals and it was probably safer to keep the companion nearby. It had been only he and Michaela, which was not what they had prepared themselves for. Then again, even if they had been in the clinic, they wouldn't have been prepared for it all.

But never before had he been so inspired by Michaela's strength and diligence. She walked him through it as he supported her. When she told him that he would have to deliver their child, every possible scenario that ran through his head was laced with pain and yet another grave stone. Was he eternally cursed to destroy the lives of the women he loved? The star of Sirius, burning, scorching, destroying everything that he loved and held dear merely by holding them close by.

_"Sully. You need to do this."_

"I can't. I can't... I can't lose you, Michaela..."

"Sully, if you don't do it, you will lose me!" Her tears had begged him and suddenly he had wondered if she had felt like this when people were begging for her assistance to save their lives. And somehow, without even knowing where, he had found the strength to reach out and help her.

"Tell me what to do."

So the fire had been built. Water had been retrieved. And Sully's face was permanently damaged by his wife's forceful fingers during one particularly excruciating contraction. And after what Sully would swear upon his life was the duration of five days, with a cut of a cord, a gush of blood and a little manipulation into the mouth and nose, their son was born.

_"It's a boy, Michaela... it's a little boy."_

She had merely nodded, the tears speaking of her pain and love in some strange concoction that consumed her emotions. She went over the procedure as to how to clean him and never before had Michaela seen such tenderness in Sully's touch that she wondered how she could have ever have been so lucky to have him as a husband. Catherine was forgotten. She was not a part of this; this was their time.

Sully had placed the small son to her breast. He wondered how Michaela could do it, and no words were spoken until she had snapped her head up and looked at him frantically to take their son and prepare himself for the second labour. The moment of calm and serenity was brief and then within thirty minutes after their son, Sully held in his arms their daughter.

_"A girl, too. Matthew was right."_

Michaela smiled weakly as her body began to prepare for the afterbirth. Respect for the pregnant patients went up ten fold in the last several hours and she sighed as she rested against the strong tree tat had helped her find strength within the roots of the earth to bring forth these children. After that less than pleasant process, Michaela looked down at their children, both of which were curled up in their father's coat.

"Oh, Sully," Michaela sighed.

"You're amazin', Michaela."

She smiled softly, but was eternally a physician. "She is smaller than her brother. But... you said she is breathing well?"

He knew that she wanted to inspect them again so he carefully removed the girl from his coat and placed her gently into her mother's arms. After a moment, he removed his shirt and used his knife to cut it in half. The girl had almost no hair while the boy had a shock of dark brown hair. The newborn blues were their eyes, and Sully swore that he had never seen two more beautiful babies. They looked exactly like Michaela, he was certain of it. But they were so small.

"Sully, what are you doing?"

"Making them clothes so they don't get cold."

She couldn't help but smile at that, lowering her face as she guided the girl to her breast. After several moments and attempts, she finally latched on. There was a relief at having the burden against her body gone, but suddenly she saw this tiny little infant that she was now in charge of, the one she had to worry for and Michaela felt the tears prickle in her eyes.

"Michaela?" Sully said, having just finished wrapping their son and moving close to awkwardly pull his wife into his arms. "What's wrong? Are ya bleedin'?"

Please, let whomever was in charge of the world not be so cruel to him.

But she shook her matted hair, caked with sweat and leaned her body into him. "I'm scared. Sully, they're so beautiful, what if I can't protect them?"

Sully had the same fear but hearing his wife voice it made his heart settle. "You'll be a great Ma, Michaela. I promise."

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I know that child of Catherine's isn't yours. You... I am so sorry."

"Hey... now ain't the time to talk about that. You take care. When you're feelin' up to it, we'll head back home."

That was the last of the mention of Catherine. Sully had carefully situated the buckboard to hold his precious cargo before gently situating his wife and children in the back. The fire was made bigger and he was grateful of the fact that the spring night was warmer than normal so that his wife could have some rest. His wife, his son, and his daughter.

They had gone over a million names and had a handful left before he had left. But once they had a proper look at their children, there was no doubt in their minds as to the names. Simple, pleasant.

"Come on, son. Gotta keep quiet," he reminded the newborn once again.

"Too late. He already woke up his mother."

"You look so beautiful sleepin' there, Michaela." He smiled and offered her the canteen of water. He had never seen her drink so much before. He had begun stalking her with a biscuit much like he had done during her pregnancy, but she still wouldn't eat. "Ready to go back home?"

Michaela nodded. "Yes. Let's go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The homestead was dark when they approached, save for a single lantern that had been left in the window. Sully did not wait for long, however, before more lights were lit and a particular little boy came running out the door.

"You're back!"

"Omph!" Sully coughed out as Brian nearly tackled him to the ground. Matthew and Colleen were fast behind him, though it was Matthew that noticed where his mother was.

"Dr. Mike? Ya okay?"

"Yes!" She called out and Sully detached Brian from his body before moving to pick up his wife. The jacket was still covering her and the child rapidly followed them into the house in front of the barely surviving fire.

"Ma?" Brian asked softly as Sully placed her into the chair and carefully removed his coat to reveal the two infants that were curled against their mother. "The babies!"

"Shh!" Colleen exclaimed, placing her hand promptly over Brian's mouth and glaring at them. "Oh, Dr. Mike. They're so pretty. And so little!"

"They're perfect," Michaela whispered.

"Kids, I'd like t'introduce ya to your brother and sister. Alexander Josef and Cassandra Elizabeth Sully."

"Alexander and Cassandra?" Matthew said.

"We've been calling them Alex and Cassie." Michaela smiled.

"Where'd those names come from?" Brian asked innocently.

"The Trojan War. Paris was born as Alexander. And he had a sister, Cassandra." Michaela easily explained.

Sully did not mention the fact that he liked the idea of his son living up to the name meaning of Alexander, which was protector. And the fact that Cassandra meant to entangle men, if only because no man was ever going to touch his baby girl.

"Hi, Cassie," Colleen said softly. "Here, I'll help ya get cleaned up, Dr. Mike... Ma." She smiled at her surrogate mother and the whole family began the process of settling the mother and children in.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Catherine walked up towards the homestead. The boy that was normally on her skirts was not with her and she came upon the barn to find Sully carrying around Alex, showing him around the barn.

He had done it earlier that morning with his daughter while Alex fed. It made him feel a swell of pride. "This is where yer Pa and brothers keep their horses. And that's Flash, yer Ma's horse. Be careful of that one. Bit much for you..." his voice trailed off as he saw the blonde hair shining in the afternoon light.

"Catherine."

"Sully." She did not get down. "I am going back to Baltimore."

He didn't know exactly what to say to that and nodded. "For the best."

"I didn't realise that you and Dr. Mike were married."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to read her and determine if that was true. "I loved her before I met you, Catherine. Ain't nothin' gonna change that."

"You're a good father."

"Maybe you should be with your son's father."

He watched as she visibly stiffened. "I don't know who his father is. Nor his mother. He's not my son. I don't know who his parents are, and the orphanage that I found him in was none the wiser. He was left on their doorstep." She looked down. "I had to give him a better life. But it was so hard, Sully. I couldn't do it on y own. I thought..."

"You thought I'd help ya." He sighed. "Catherine. That's askin' a lot. That's presumin' a whole lot more. I don't want t'lecture ya. But I don't think comin' back here was a good idea."

"Don't worry, Sully. I'll walk away from your life."

He wasn't falling for it. His son stirring in his arms was enough to remind him.

"Bye, Catherine." And with that, he walked back to his house, his wife, and his family.

Entering the front door, he heard the woman leave and found his wife carefully crawling to find some food from the kitchen.

"Finally! 'Bout time ya got something down."

"Catherine left?"

He never knew his wife to side step a conversation when tired and curious. He nodded though and kissed her cheek before going to fuss on his daughter. "Got the boy from an orphanage and bit off more than she could chew."

"She was rather presumptuous."

He could hear the restraint in her voice.

"Told her that. Then told her that I didn't think her comin' back was any smarter."

"She's gone."

"Yup."

"No more of her?"

"Nope."

"And you're staying?"

"Yup."

"And you're happy."

He smiled and looked at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yup."

Glaring at him with a teasing gaze, she threw the wash rag at him and laughed.

"Thank you, Sully. Thank you for our little girl and boy."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you. For these lives."

She smiled at him and placed her head against his shoulder, letting his warmth and protective stance embrace her, beyond her insecurities, beyond her fears, and into the safe cocoon of their life. 


End file.
